<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Red by bgn846</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317134">In The Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846'>bgn846</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Analyst Prompto, CEO Gladio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office setting au, soap operas are addictive, worst first day at work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is a bright and upcoming finance analyst for Gralea Corp. He’s been slated to work with his senior on a consulting job for Amicitia Industries. However, when the day comes to make his first visit his boss has an accident and has to send Prompto alone. The blond is nervous but makes every attempt to appear as professional as he can. He’s got a job to do, produce a report stating the best course of action to help Amicitia Industries from losing any more money.</p>
<p>This seems like a straightforward thing to do, the other companies he’s worked with were happy for the help and increased their revenue within six months. The people at Amicitia Industries do not share this sentiment. Prompto’s pretty sure they are hiding something and he’s not sure he wants to find out what. The owner of the company is a hulking mass of a man, named Gladiolus, and every time Prompto even glances his way, he messes something up. This coupled with all the employees treating him like the enemy Prompto wishes he could fire this client and go home!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promptio Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Nothing Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had such fun writing this piece! A special thank you to @bossgoose for being kind enough to beta/edit my work for me!  You rock as always!  Also, thank you to my good friend @ragewerthers for being there when I bounced ideas around.  I hope you all enjoy a slice of nervous Prompto and suave Gladio. :) </p>
<p>This piece was written for the Promptio Big Bang 2020 and features the artwork of @blindroyalguardian  check their <a href="https://twitter.com/blindroyalguard/status/1324781396368498690?s=21"> artwork out here as well as in the fic below. :)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe the floor beneath him would crack and swallow him whole.  This would be the only way Prompto could stomach the next thirty seconds of his brief existence on the planet.  The coffee stain on the perfect white shirt in front of him was now spreading.  Dear six, he was doomed.  The person whose shirt he’d sullied was so tall that Prompto only came up to his neck.  Great, he was going to die in the elevator before he’d even technically started his day.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m sorry, m’sorry,” he rambled in a panic. “I can buy you a new shirt!”  Daring to look up into the man’s face proved a mistake.  Honey-colored eyes were boring into his skull, regarding him with what looked either like confusion or contempt.  Prompto couldn’t tell.  “Sorry,” he squeaked again, hoping it might help. </p>
<p>The taller man simply sighed.  “Try and be more careful next time. You look a little nervous.  Is today your first day or something?”</p>
<p>Six, was it that obvious?  Ardyn was going to kill him if he lost this account.  “Uh – yeah,” Prompto offered, hoping the man might take pity and not strangle him in the elevator.</p>
<p>“Well, be sure to avoid the coffee until you get your nerves settled.  Not everyone has a spare shirt at the office.” </p>
<p>Prompto went wide-eyed. “Do you not have one?  I can go buy you one right now!  I’ve got a maybe thirty minutes before I have to um – be somewhere.” </p>
<p>“Calm down,” the big guy offered, holding his hands out placatingly.  “I do have a spare, you’re outta the hot seat, besides none of the department stores in downtown are open this early.  You’d be a little more than thirty minutes late waiting for that shirt.”    </p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Prompto breathed.  “Can I give you my number so you can let me know how much to pay you back?”</p>
<p>“It’s a coffee stain on a white shirt; bleach will take care of it.  Stop worrying and go have a good first day,” the man announced kindly. </p>
<p>Prompto went to say more but the elevator dinged signaling his floor.  “Okay – okay, you’re sure?” Prompto stammered as he stepped out and looked back.  The tall guy merely nodded and quirked an eyebrow at him as the doors slid shut.  Steadying himself, Prompto took a deep breath. He needed to get his shit together.  He had a job to do, and it was one that he was good at, according to Ardyn. </p>
<p>Quickly wiping his clammy palms on his dress pants, he ventured over towards the glass double doors to Amicitia Industries.  Grabbing the handle firmly, he pulled and proceeded to make the loudest clanging noise when the door didn’t budge.  Of course, only one side was unlocked and he’d chosen the wrong side.   Prompto’s luck was questionable on the best of days, but today things were not going well.  Hoping no one noticed, he tried the other door and slipped into the well-appointed lobby.  Somehow, Prompto managed to make it to the reception desk without an issue. </p>
<p>The man behind the desk smiled when he approached. “How can I help you today, sir?”</p>
<p>“Today’s my first day,” Prompto offered. </p>
<p>“Oh, excellent. Let’s get you set up with Titus so you can get your paperwork started.  We weren’t expecting you for another two hours, but it’s always good to be early.” The receptionist chirped as he stood and began to motion for Prompto to follow. </p>
<p>That was odd, Prompto was certain he was only thirty minutes early for his meeting.  The name the man had dropped didn’t sound familiar, either.  He was supposed to find a Cor Leonis. Maybe he wasn’t in today.  Shrugging mostly to himself, Prompto followed the man through the halls until they were standing outside Titus’ office.  He’d guessed as much since it had a nameplate on the door: <em> Titus Drautos. </em></p>
<p>The receptionist asked him to wait as he entered and spoke with Titus.  Prompto could only pick up certain words: ‘early’, ‘didn’t get a name’, and then the man was back with a flushed face and looking a little nervous.  “Go ahead, he’s waiting.”  Prompto clearly heard the guy grumble the word ‘asshole’ under his breath.  Okay, this was going to be interesting. </p>
<p>Prompto hadn’t even put both feet in the room when the man sitting at a large desk overflowing with folders looked up with a scowl.  “Being early isn’t necessarily a good thing, especially when you have an appointment.  That’s what they are for, appointments, so people can schedule their day.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Prompto blurted out of habit. “I thought I was only thirty minutes early.” </p>
<p>Titus’ eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.  “Well, no point in wasting any more time.  You can get started with all the assessment tests.  Take a seat,” he announced while pointing to a small school desk in the corner.  It was the kind with the joined seat and desk.  What kind of place was this?  What test did he need to take?  Prompto was consulting about their financials, not trying to go back to school.  </p>
<p>Prompto didn’t want to anger this dude any more than he was, so he shuffled over, set his messenger bag to the side, and slipped into the seat.  The stack of paper Titus handed him nearly made his eyes bulge out of his head.  It had to be nearly a half an inch thick.  Glancing at his watch revealed he only had ten minutes before his meeting.  “Um – do you want me to do this all before the meeting? I might need more time.” </p>
<p>“What meeting?” Titus asked, confused.  “It’s your first day, right? This is normal for new employees to take these tests.  I’m afraid you can’t just skip them.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a new employee.” Prompto offered quickly.  He was starting to see where things had gotten misconstrued. </p>
<p>For the second time that day, Prompto wished the floor he was standing on would open and swallow him up.  He knew his face was turning all shades of red, and there was nothing he could do about it.  After his admission, Titus had sighed like a man cursed and had gruffly ordered Prompto to follow him.  He was now being introduced to at least five other people at the meeting he’d actually come for.  It didn’t help that Titus’ explanation to the group in the conference room was something akin to ‘the new guy is an idiot’. </p>
<p>The worst hadn’t happened yet, though. Someone else had slipped in behind them, and the second Prompto heard the voice, he knew he was doomed. </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you again.  I don’t have any more extra shirts, so try not to spill coffee on this one.”  The man offered as he eased past Prompto to sit at the table.  He was smiling, but Prompto wasn’t sure if he was teasing or being serious.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>--</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ardyn attempted to shift his leg but the cast prevented him from doing much.  Falling off a ladder hadn’t been part of his workweek plans.  He’d needed to get a box on the top shelf in the storage room at the office.  In hindsight, he should’ve called Prompto to help.  He could have held the ladder when it wobbled.  Unfortunately, that time had passed, and he was now bedridden for a few days until his leg improved enough to use crutches.  </p>
<p>Of course, this had to coincide with their introductory meeting at Amicitia Industries.  They’d been hired, and this was supposed to have been the first of many meetings detailing what the plans were for moving ahead.  Prompto had begged Ardyn to postpone the meeting, but the risk of losing the account was too high.  Ardyn knew Prompto could handle everything.  The kid had been working with him at Gralea Corp for over five years and was well on his way to becoming a partner. </p>
<p>He knew what to look out for and what questions to ask.  Ardyn simply needed to review his work as a second pair of eyes, and Prompto would work his magic like always.   Prompto’s grasp of numbers and finances was astonishing.  He could spot where money was being wasted and had enough business sense to make the right suggestions on how to fix the issue.   </p>
<p>Ardyn knew things would work out just fine. Despite Prompto being a little nervous around people, he still managed to do his job well.  Glancing at the clock on the wall revealed that his blond-headed friend should be arriving soon.  He’d given Prompto instructions to meet at his apartment to brief him on the day’s events.  However, when the front door lock finally jiggled nearly thirty minutes later, Ardyn didn’t hear a cheery hello.  Instead, Prompto shuffled in looking like he’d been told he had one day left to live. </p>
<p>“Dear me, what has happened to you?” he asked in confusion.  “You didn’t get mugged did you?”</p>
<p>Prompto simply shook his head and trudged over to the easy chair in the room.  Ardyn watched as he unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor and collapsed in the seat.</p>
<p>“Words, Prompto, use them,” Ardyn suggested sternly, but with a kind look.  He knew his friend could spiral if left to his own thoughts for too long. </p>
<p>“I think they’re gonna fire me – I mean us --,” pausing, he winced. “Sorry, I really screwed this one up.” </p>
<p>Sighing softly, Ardyn worked to sit up better so he could see Prompto clearly.  “Tell me what happened, and start from the beginning.”  The look Prompto gave him was just a tad heartbreaking.  He was holding on by a thread, but Ardyn needed to know what had occurred.  If he needed to do damage control, he needed the full story. </p>
<p>Prompto finally took a deep breath and licked his lips.  “So it all started when I spilled coffee on Gladiolus Amicitia.”</p>
<p>Ardyn’s mind instantly envisioned a lawsuit due to burns and couldn’t help but interject. “Did he get burnt?”</p>
<p>“Huh?! No! I just stained his nice white shirt,” Prompto wailed.</p>
<p>“That’s it? You spilled coffee on our client, and you’re worried he’ll fire you over that?”</p>
<p>“No, there’s more!”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Ardyn knew it was too good to be true.  Of course, there was more. </p>
<p>“Then I met with the wrong guy, and he got mad at me.” </p>
<p>“Did the receptionist not take you to the right person?  I can speak with --”</p>
<p>“No. It wasn’t his fault.” Prompto blurted sheepishly.  “Look, the guy said hi, how are you, and all that jazz. Then he was like how can I help you today, all fancy-like, and I stupidly told him it was my first day.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Ardyn knew where this was going.  “Let me guess:  this receptionist took you to HR.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded and ducked his head.  “The guy was so mean. He wanted me to do a bunch of tests, and then I figured out something was wrong.  When I told him, he got all pissy and showed me to the right place.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least he helped you after that.”</p>
<p>“Sure, he helped!” Prompto huffed.  “He told them all I was an idiot and had gotten lost or something.  He was laughing at me the whole time.  Six, it was so humiliating.”  </p>
<p>“Did his door not list his title?” Ardyn asked a little perplexed. </p>
<p>“NO!  What kind of stupid place doesn’t label things like that?”</p>
<p>“Come now, my dear boy, none of these things seem like deal-breakers.  Why do you think they’ll fire us?”</p>
<p>“Nobody took me seriously after that!  I had to sit there and listen to them talk and not get distracted when they would flash me a stupid grin.  It sucked.”</p>
<p>“Still, I don’t see that it merits being fired.” </p>
<p>“You weren’t there,” Prompto grumbled.  “I told you to postpone the meeting.  I’m no good at the front end people stuff.”</p>
<p>“Now, now, you’re better than you think.  Don’t sell yourself short, Prompto.  You’re intelligent and clever and perfectly capable of handling meetings of this nature.  Don’t let a few first-day jitters get you down.” </p>
<p>“I’m telling you, they are crafting a formal ‘you suck’ letter right now.  Just wait, it’ll show up in your email before dinner.” </p>
<p>Ardyn had no choice but to let Prompto ruminate while he ordered delivery.  He was fairly certain they weren’t going to get fired, but Prompto was clearly upset.  Eventually, Ardyn had to distract Prompto while they waited for food.  His tale of tormenting the nurses at the hospital seemed to do the trick.  Some things Ardyn refused assistance with and the staff disagreed, which resulted in some amusing situations. </p>
<p>Prompto had finally cracked a small smile in the middle of his horrifying hospital food story when the door buzzed.  The kid jumped up from his seat and waved him off as Ardyn tried to pass money his way.  “The least I could do is pay for this last supper before we get fired.”  Prompto quipped dryly as he left to attend to the food delivery. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Ardyn reached for his phone to see if Amicitia Industries had, in fact, reached out.   He had to fight every fiber of his being to not yell out for Prompto when he checked the inbox.  Waiting was hard, but soon enough Prompto returned with the food and a tray.  Ardyn had enough sense to wait for Prompto to put the items down first before he spoke.  “We did get an email from AI,” he calmly offered while setting up his food on his lap. </p>
<p>Prompto’s face fell. “No, no, no, aww man. Why did you have to tell me before I ate,” he whined.</p>
<p>“I’m not that cruel; it’s not what you think,” Ardyn smirked. </p>
<p>“OH! So I got fired, but you still get work with them?” Prompto guessed as he paced the room. </p>
<p>“You’re terrible. It’s a nice email.  Shall I read it aloud?”</p>
<p>“Yes!  No!” Prompto groaned and finally sat down once more.  “I dunno. Will I still have an appetite?”</p>
<p>Snorting, Ardyn ignored the comment.  “I believe you will be surprised. One moment,” he offered, scrolling through his phone.  “Ahem, and I quote,” Ardyn supplied loudly.  “Hello, Ardyn and Prompto. It was a pleasure to talk today about our project.  Prompto brought up some great ideas during our meeting, and we look forward to diving straight in tomorrow.  As you both know, lost time is wasted money.   I’m looking forward to getting things in motion.  Cheers, Gladiolus Amicitia.”</p>
<p>Pausing, Ardyn looked over to Prompto in hopes to see a smile.  Instead, he was met with a frown. “Now what? That was a nice email.  Why are you still upset?”</p>
<p>“It’s a trick. I’m gonna go tomorrow, and they’ll all laugh at me again.”</p>
<p>“Hush up and eat your food. I’m not listening to your theories anymore,” Ardyn chided.</p>
<p>Prompto begrudgingly tore open the wrapper to his sandwich and took a big bite.  “M’elling ou, s’rick,” he uttered with his mouth full. </p>
<p>“I suppose there really is only one way to find out. You need to go back and test your suspicions.” </p>
<p>“Mmnnnn,” Prompto began chewing furiously.  “No! I turn red, and it’s awful!”</p>
<p>The image of a beet-red tomato with blond hair entered Ardyn’s mind.  Stifling his laughter, he shook his head. “Nonsense, you’ll be fine.  I expect a full report at the end of the day.” </p>
<p>“Tyrant!”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, someone needs to ensure the bills get paid so you have a paycheck every week.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Prompto pouted.  “Do you really think I can do this on my own?”</p>
<p>“As I said earlier, you are smart and clever.  I know you will find the issue and help Amicitia Industries save money.”  Ardyn sat with his fork hovering over his dish, waiting to see if Prompto would speak up again.  He didn’t want a mouth full of food to contend with if Prompto should decide to throw out more silliness about him not being capable.  The blond merely nodded and ducked his head to finish the sandwich. </p>
<p>Ardyn took a deep breath and dug into his dish.  He was secretly excited to hear what else would happen. Prompto, though dramatic, was a brilliant storyteller.  Perhaps he would yet survive his broken leg boredom!   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black Holes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio could tell that Noct was up to something the minute he saw him. His secretary, who normally did nothing but sigh loudly until his first cup of coffee, was alert and staring out into the rest of the office. “Why?” he asked simply once he’d gotten close enough. “And don’t play dumb with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I like to check on the progress of things occasionally,” Noct offered casually while craning his head around to see past Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six, you’re a terrible liar. What are you doing?” he tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh emm gee, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> not fun sometimes,” Noct huffed.  “For your information, I’m trying to catch a glimpse of that blond disaster child from yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disaster child?” Gladio asked, confused until he realized what Noct might have meant.  “Dear gods, please tell me that Aranea didn’t bring her kid in again?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! He was banned after the paper shredding incident, remember?  Your dad had to give her more vacation time so she’d agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been a fun day at work. Gladio was happy his father had taken that bull by the horns.  Aranea was good at her job, but dear lords, her kid was a holy terror.  “So whose kid are you waiting to see, then?” he asked with a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid? Seriously, you’re dense. The consultant guy from yesterday, the one that Titus tried to hire and then fire after like five minutes. Remember? I thought you were in that meeting, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Gladio wanted to throw things at Noct, but the rational part of his brain always won that argument.  “Yes,” he hissed. “I was in that meeting, and the consultant’s name is Prompto. There’s no need to call him names.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. He’s who I’m waiting to see,” Noct added dismissively.  “Move, you’re blocking my view.  How am I supposed to work if you keep getting in the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You barely work as it is, Noct. Now is this any different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct sighed loudly and got up to trudge around his rather large desk. “You are a jerk sometimes,” he added before trying to manhandle Gladio further into the space. “Go do stuff, I need to focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting at the comment, Gladio rolled his eyes. “Can you at least get me coffee without spoiled milk today?” he asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so demanding. Fine, but later, after disaster child shows up. I wanna see him with a clear head,” Noct announced.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio decided to give up and finally continued towards his office door.  He didn’t really need coffee, but it was part of his morning ritual with Noct.  They would push each other’s buttons until one caved, thus ceding victory.  Unfortunately, today the battle went to Noct.  The little brat was too focused on waiting to see Prompto arrive.   Gladio would never make any headway with him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why he’d agreed to let Noct work for him was still debatable.  His dad’s longtime friend and old business partner, Regis, had begged him one day to let his son work at Amicitia Industries.  He was a bright boy and eager to learn, or so he’d been told.  Gods. Little did Regis and his dad know, Noct was not fit to work with other humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His idea of getting the job done was to ignore it or stare at it until he fell asleep at his desk.  The honest truth, though, was that Gladio had never wanted a secretary.  He was used to doing his own work. Obviously, he handed things off to his employees where it made sense, but doing reports and preparing for meetings were things Gladio actually liked doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This left a unique void for Noct to fill: making questionable coffee and answering Gladio’s office line. The boy was the antithesis of a people person, which sounded like a terrible trait to have in a secretary, but it worked wonderfully. If someone truly needed Gladio for something they would call his cell phone. He ensured that only a select few had it, so that meant Noct was left to field all the other calls. Gladio was able to get so much more work done because he didn’t get distracted with useless phone calls.  In that regard, Noct was worth every penny of his blown out salary. Hopefully, the new consultant wouldn’t deem Noct a waste of funds! Chuckling to himself at the thought, he turned his computer on and got ready for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span> <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto almost kept walking past the entrance to Amicitia Industries that morning.  He could feel his face flushing already, and he’d not even seen anyone from yesterday.  Six, this was going to be a long day.  Pushing through his anxiety, Prompto forced himself to go inside. He had a job to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist from the other day would barely make eye contact with him as he printed out a visitor’s badge.  At least that was one person he didn’t have to deal with, though the prat didn’t even show him the way after he was done. The vague directions he was given were mumbled, and before Prompto could interrupt, he’d walked away and returned to his desk. A stupid looking, grotesquely oversized, custom-designed, circular monstrosity that was big enough for the guy to hide behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Must have been nice. Prompto wished he could find one so he could hide, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, he continued on towards what he could only hope was Gladiolus Amicitia’s office. With the directions he was given, there was no way to know where he was going to end up. Paying attention to the signs on the door proved he’d found the right office suite. However, pushing open the glass door revealed another roadblock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A secretary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, um – I think I’ve got an appointment with Mr. Amicitia,” Prompto managed as he stood nervously waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired man behind yet another stupidly large desk sighed heavily and looked up at him.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve got an appointment. That doesn’t sound hopeful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you check, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The guy huffed. “If you aren’t sure you made an appointment, then I don’t see the point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wasn’t sure how to respond. This guy wasn’t being at all helpful. “Uh – I’m fairly certain he’s expecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t sound very convincing, buddy. You either made an appointment or you didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made one,” Prompto blurted before the guy could say more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming lowly with a slight look of disdain, the guy did have more to say. “Now I really don’t believe you. This sounds too desperate for me. I mean, who makes an appointment and then forgets they made it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me!” Prompto huffed. “Can you please let Mr. Amicitia know I’m here?  I’m Prompto Argentum from Gralea Corp. I’m the consultant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know who you are,” the guy huffed with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at an impasse, it seemed. This guy had stopped talking and wasn’t making an effort to do anything further. Prompto was at a loss for words. Maybe if he went back to the front desk and asked that idiot to call Gladiolus’ office, he could talk to him that way. Silently, Prompto prayed for a black hole to swallow him up. It was the only way to escape all his current problems, though he assumed he wouldn’t be any better off if one did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration. If Ardyn was with him, he’d have already figured out how to deal with this setback. “Well then,” Prompto began as he cleared his throat. “I’d like to make an appointment to see Mr. Amicitia. I have a feeling he’s free right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quirked eyebrow was shot his direction after he’d finished talking. The secretary was either proud of his efforts or merely thought he was a dork. “Lucky for you, consultant dude, he does have some time right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was too distracted by his success to comment on what the guy had called him. That battle was for another day. “Do you have to open the door for me or can I just go in?” The secretary snorted at the question and rolled his eyes so hard Prompto felt a phantom pain simply bearing witness to the act. “I’ll just go on in, then,” he finished while scooting towards a solid looking wooden door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out, buddy,” the guy announced before going back to what looked like a game of solitaire on his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto did, in fact, knock before going into Gladiolus’ office. It was rude not to, right? A deep voice acknowledged his efforts and hollered for him to come in. The day before at the introductory meeting from hell, Prompto had seen Gladiolus, though he’d not really taken the time to assess the man. Prompto had been far too nervous to maintain eye contact with anyone for more than a few seconds.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as he walked into the office Prompto was struck with how powerful Gladiolus looked.  The guy was full of muscle, and when he stood to shake Prompto’s hand, he nearly flinched away. Calming his mind, he managed a smile. Thankfully, despite his size, Gladiolus didn’t try and break his hand when he shook it. The gods were being kind, and Prompto even made it to the proffered guest chair without tripping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the meeting yesterday? Did it make sense?” Gladiolus asked. “Are you clear on what the priorities are for the project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, for sure,” Prompto offered quickly. “I’m ready to get started right away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good. I’m happy to finally have someone else cast their eyes on this issue. We really can’t figure out how this keeps happening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Amicitia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, no need for formalities. Call me Gladio.  I have a feeling we’ll be working together a lot on this. First name basis is fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-great,” Prompto sputtered.  He could feel his face starting to flush. Shit. He was going to have to see Gladio a lot? Suddenly at war with his brain over why this bit of information gave him anxiety, Prompto tried to deflect attention away from himself. “Ah – so should I get some files to review to get started? I can use a conference room or a spare desk somewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio didn’t notice his flustered tone and carried on like it was nothing.  “I’ve got Nyx, our IT guy, setting up a company laptop for you. He should be here soon. Until then, why don’t you tell me more about the process you’ll be using to go through our finances?” Gladio queried as he leaned back to get comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span> <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s phone pinged just before lunch.  He’d been expecting an update from his business partner.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Prompto Argentum 11:37am:</b> <em><span>No one likes me over here. Please get them to fire me.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Barking out a laugh at the pathetic message, Ardyn shook his head as he typed back a reply.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Ardyn Izunia 11:42am:</b> <em><span>Nonsense. You are a nice guy.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>He had to wait barely two seconds before an answer came through.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Prompto Argentum 11:43am:</b> <em><span>Tell that to the IT guy, the receptionist, Gladio’s secretary, and the jerk who lied about where the bathroom was.</span></em></p>
<p><b>Ardyn Izunia 11: 47am:</b> <em><span>Are you really in trouble over there? </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing Prompto was a terrible liar, all Ardyn had to do was patiently wait him out. This time, a message didn’t come through until five minutes later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompto Argentum 11:57am:</b>
  
  <em>
    <span>You are an awful boss.  If I didn’t need this job, I’d quit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Ardyn Izunia 12:02pm:</b> <em><span>I will be expecting your set of spare keys back since you’ve decided to go out on your own.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Prompto Argentum 12:04pm: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Like I said, you’re an awful boss.  What do you want for dinner later? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s overactive imagination read far more into normal daily situations than Ardyn thought possible. He would have to wait until later to hear about what had occurred that day. The afternoon passed fairly quickly with only a few other random texts from Prompto, mostly complaining about the building being too cold and how his fingers were freezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roundabout six-thirty he heard a key in the front door. The fun was about to start. Prompto had arrived with food and more stories. Sitting propped up on his bed eating a gyro, Ardyn listened to the boy weave a rather elaborate story.  “So you think the IT guy is out to get you? Is that right?” Ardyn checked with a grin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a weirdo, I’m telling you.” Prompto enthused as he tried not to drip sauce on the floor.  “Seriously, he was dressed like some failed emo-punk band lead singer.  Who wears a knit cap inside?  Anyway, he really doesn’t like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because he dresses comfortably doesn’t mean he dislikes you,” Ardyn offered calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but giving me dirty looks while he set up my laptop and practically reading me the riot act on what not to do with it didn’t help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s weird,” Prompto cut in with a scowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Ardyn sighed. “How did the rest of your day go?  You’d mentioned a receptionist and secretary in your text.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Em Gee!! Gladio’s secretary is a total jerk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio?” He hummed with a satisfied smirk. “First name basis already eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What are you getting on about? He asked me to call him that.” Prompto plowed on, oblivious to Ardyn’s teasing. “Do you wanna hear or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course. Do carry on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay, so the secretary is so mean. He almost didn’t let me in to see Gladio until I tricked him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listening carefully, Ardyn took in the details of Prompto’s adventure regarding appointments and finding his way around the office. “Do you think you’ll be more relaxed tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. Did I tell you that Gladio set me up in his private conference room? I’m being watched like a hawk. I wanna find the issue and then do my report and get the hell outta there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has gotten you so antsy, Prompto? Are you really that upset I can’t be there with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto paused and sighed heavily.  “It’s not that, exactly.  I wish you were there. You’re better at talking to people than me.” Stopping, the blond began playing with his watch strap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, what else is bothering you? Spit it out. I can tell you’re worried about more than me not being there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a weird feeling about this job. Like there is something hiding under the surface that I don’t want to find.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it sound so sinister, Prompto. If there was something to hide, they wouldn’t have hired a consultant to review their finances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I still think something weird is going on over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to be more open-minded. It’s the nature of our business. People don’t like consultants.  We come in and change things and make suggestions. I do feel bad I’m not there to help shield you from that side of the job, but you’ll manage,” he finished with a kind smile.  “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me about before I look at today’s findings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head and pouted. “No, I just feel a little lonely there on my own.  I can’t really tell if anyone is genuinely being nice to me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you attempt to find someone to eat lunch with tomorrow? That may help strengthen the working relationship,” Ardyn supplied as he began making space on his lap for the laptop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Prompto hummed. “No guarantees though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making an effort is all I ask. Now let me go over your findings for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto switched gears from anxiety-laden young adult to man on a mission in two seconds.  He nearly ran out of the room to grab his bag. Skidding back in a moment later, he plopped down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah – Prompto, dear boy.” Ardyn hissed in pain. “Do mind how you bounce around. My leg is broken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond froze and looked over guiltily. “Six, I’m sorry!  Do I need to fix anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps move a little slower until I can get back on my feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right, sorry. I’ll work on that.  Um – do you really want to go over this right now? I feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took a deep breath. “Prompto, this job, and your feedback is the only thing keeping me from going insane. I’m stuck in this apartment by myself all day long. Hand over the laptop,” he demanded kindly.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing I’ve noticed so far is a few weird payouts to a company called Oracle Inc.,” Prompto explained once he’d been set up with the correct documents for review. “The amounts were all over the place, so I couldn’t make heads or tails of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Ardyn began pouring through the documents Prompto had flagged. Things on the surface usually appeared straight forward, but then again, that’s how all the jobs started.  Hopefully, it wouldn’t take them long to determine where money was being wasted so they could make a report for Gladiolus. Tuning out the din of traffic outside on the street, Ardyn lost himself in the numbers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something But Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is there something you want?” Gladio asked while he rearranged the chairs in the conference room.  Noct didn’t answer straight away.  Instead, the man simply leaned further into the room and looked around. Gladio was surprised he’d not fallen over considering how much Noct was bending to the side. “What?!” he tried again with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Noct queried with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting ready for your little buddy, the blond one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name’s Prompto,” Gladio huffed. “So sue me. I want his space to be all set up for when he arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s all?  You’ve been extra attentive to his needs this past week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re paying good money for their services, and I want to make his job as easy as possible. Is that so terrible?” Gladio shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but the way you look at him is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio nearly dropped the pencil holder he was moving.  “Excuse me?!”  he sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act all righteous with me; I see how you look at him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to play it cool, though Gladio was sure he’d already shown his hand, he attempted to clarify, “How is it that I look at him? Enlighten me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You space out and stare at him. The only other time I’ve seen you look like that is when you see a cute animal.  You like him!” Noct exclaimed.  “Don’t deny it. I know your tells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not look at him like he’s an animal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I said,” Noct replied coolly as he straightened up.  “You know how you feel. Don’t fight it.  He’s not gonna be here forever, and then you’ll have lost your chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not taking relationship advice from you, Noct.  Go find something else to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, but you know I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling under his breath, Gladio waved Noct away.  He needed to prepare for the rest of the day, and Noct was only distracting him.  However, the longer he stayed in the conference room, the more nervous he became.  Was it that obvious he was into Prompto?  They’d only shared little ten minute meetings here and there going over things.  It wasn’t like Gladio knew anything about his personal life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe today he’d try and engage in conversation about other topics besides work.  First things first, he had to survive his next appointment: A meeting with Ravus and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Oracle Inc.  The brother and sister duo had been attempting to buy into Amicitia Industries for over a year.  Gladio never liked any of the offers they put down, so he’d always declined.  Recently he’d been getting a different vibe from the pair.  The pleasantries were gone, and it seemed as though they thought they could attempt a hostile takeover.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought was asinine. Gladio already did the research, and they didn’t own enough shares to even stand a chance.  Gladio, his father, and Regis Lucis Caelum owned the majority of the company’s shares, and they weren’t about to sell anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiring Gralea Corp had been Gladio’s idea after Oracle Inc’s intentions became unclear.  Little things that Gladio used to ignore now seemed suspicious.  Hoping he wasn’t crazy and that Prompto would find what was going on, he simply had to bide his time.       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’d grabbed his suit coat, Gladio headed down one floor to the main conference room.  He wasn’t sure what offer the Nox Fleurets had today, but he was already betting that he wouldn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto hadn’t lied exactly.  Ardyn had wanted him to have lunch with someone, and he’d sort of compiled.  Granted, he was sure Ardyn would have disagreed and that eating with squirrels in the park wasn’t the company he meant.  It was at least civilized.  Prompto would sit on a bench and eat while tossing bits of his lunch to the furry creatures.   He’d even named them since they were starting to show up every time he appeared during lunch break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as Prompto stared out the conference room window, the possibility of seeing his little friends today was not looking good.  The rain had started in earnest and was pelting the window pane.  The forecast hadn’t said anything about rain.  Groaning softly, he wondered what he could do for lunch.  Maybe he could skip it; he’d had a decent breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This day was not going very well, and it was only eleven.  Also, for the first time since he’d started, Gladio hadn’t been there to greet him.  Prompto had been complaining to Ardyn that he felt like an intruder.  His friend had asked whether Gladio got upset with him, but Prompto could never say.  The man usually only offered him a toothy grin and wished him well.</span>
  
  <span>He could swear, though, that anytime he glanced into Gladio’s office, the man had been looking at him.  Was Gladio afraid of what he would find?  Despite his worries, Prompto felt a little lonely working without Gladio nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opting to continue on with his work, Prompto resumed scrolling through the reports he‘d been given.  There was something definitely going on behind the scenes at Amicitia Industries. He merely had to find the preverbal needle in a haystack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the clock a few hours later, Prompto nearly fell out of his chair.  It was almost two in the afternoon.  When did that happen?!  Looking back at the computer, he noted the last piece of information he’d found, and continued scrolling.  Something of a pattern had finally started to emerge.  This line of inquiry was the only one so far that hadn’t petered out into nothing.  Granted, Prompto had only been looking into it for a few hours.  The chances of it being nothing were still high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the more Prompto dug into the financial reports the more he could easily spot this oddity.  There was a weird account that kept getting deposits.  So far Prompto couldn’t quite figure out its purpose.  The money going into the account wasn’t a lot.  The largest transaction was for one dollar and seventy-three cents.  The frequency of these odd transactions was the only reason Prompto had noticed.  Maybe Gladio would know what they were.   The name on the account was also nonsensical, something called BC4EVA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring intently at a line item buried in a jumble of numbers, Prompto almost yelled when a deep voice broke his train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had someone come into the room? He’d been so engrossed in the report that Prompto had missed Gladio coming in.  “Oh – fine!” he managed with an awkward wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct says you’ve been in here all day. Have you found anything of interest?” Gladio wandered closer and leaned on the back of a conference chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not sure yet.  I’ll be sure to let you know if I do.”  Prompto had wanted to ask Gladio, but the fact that he’d shown up right when something of interest had been found seemed suspicious.  Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to wait and tell Ardyn first, Prompto simply shrugged and shook his head.  “It’s tough going through all this stuff.  I’ll know more tomorrow once I’ve had a second look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. I’ll be excited when you crack the case.”  Gladio paused briefly and furrowed his brow.  “Are you doing okay?  You look a little pale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you ate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mere thought of food made his stomach betray him and grumble loudly.  Shit, that was embarrassing.  Prompto could feel his face turning red already, and he’d not even said anything.  “I’m fine,” he spit out quickly, hoping to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was your stomach making that noise. I’m not deaf, Prompto.”  Gladio chuckled.  “Hold tight,  I’ll order us some food.  I just got out of a meeting, and I’m starving too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t have time to protest before Gladio had turned and walked into his office.  What had just happened?  Dear six, now he was going to have to eat with Gladio.  The thought of this development was alarming.  After their first encounter when Prompto had spilled coffee on Gladio, he’d done nothing but act like a dork around the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was expected to eat in front of him!  This was going to be disastrous.  Visions of food flying out of his mouth and drinks spilling careened through Prompto’s mind.  He had to figure out how to put a stop to this upcoming activity.  Maybe if he said he had to leave early, then Gladio might give up and leave him alone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio soon stuck his head back in through the door, cellphone pressed to his ear.  “Hey, you like pastrami sandwiches, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hungry part of Prompto’s brain answered first, and he nodded eagerly.  Dammit, he was so screwed.  When Gladio turned around again, Prompto dug out his phone and texted Ardyn. </span>
</p>
<p><b>Prompto Argentum 2:14pm:</b> <em><span>HELP ME!  I’m about to eat lunch with Gladio. What do I do????</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Silently praying that Ardyn would see his message, Prompto waited and could feel himself aging as he sat there.  His phone vibrated a minute later, and he rushed to view the message.</span>
</p>
<p><b>Ardyn Izunia 2:16pm:</b> <em><span>Chew with your mouth closed.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blinked stupidly at his phone while attempting to truly process what Ardyn had told him.  That was no help at all! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompto Argentum 2:17pm</b>
  <b>
    <em>:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>  Not what I meant!  What do I talk about? I’m gonna make an ass outta myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the wait nearly killed him, though this time Ardyn’s response was somewhat more favorable. </span>
</p>
<p><b>Ardyn Izunia 2:19pm:</b> <em><span>Take your time, don’t eat too fast.  Ask him about what he does outside of work. Hobbies, things like that.  You’ll do fine.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Prompto managed to pocket his phone right before Gladio came back into the room.  He could do this. It was just lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto only had to wait a record-breaking sixteen minutes before he had to utter an apology.  The food had arrived, and he’d grabbed Gladio’s sandwich by mistake.  Thankfully, he’d stopped right before taking a huge bite out of it to ponder why his pastrami looked like an Italian sub.  The switch went well enough, despite Prompto knowing his face had turned all shades of red.  “M’sorry, I didn’t read the label,” he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I totally understand. I’m too hungry to care right now. I’d have probably just eaten your sandwich and not breathed a word!” Gladio laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of Arydn’s suggestion, Prompto did indeed concentrate on chewing with his mouth closed.  This alone made him eat slower, which was a good thing.  This made it harder for Prompto to accidentally spill his food.  It was obvious they were both hungry since neither one of them bothered to say anything for a solid five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t mean to inhale my sandwich so fast,” Gladio sheepishly apologized as he grabbed a bag of chips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’okay,” Prompto managed as he finished up his last bite.  “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta eat right during the day, or it catches up with you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knew this was true, but the idea of eating by himself again in the rain just hadn’t been appealing.  “I know. The time just got away from me I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that,” Gladio replied.  “Did your lunch date have to cancel today or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I don’t eat with anyone. I just go sit in the park by myself.”  The second Prompto had finished talking, he realized that he must have sounded like a complete dork.  Eating in the park alone just to escape the confines of the office.  Six, he was a loser.  “Uh – I mean the squirrels keep me company, so it’s not all that bad.”  It took a moment to realize that Gladio hadn’t even responded to his first comment.  He didn’t have to offer up the detail about his fuzzy park friends.  He was truly an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio must have sensed his anxiety about the whole subject, as he carried on like it was totally normal to eat with the local wildlife.  “Do you feed them anything?  I know the squirrels in Adision park love chips.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to determine whether or not Gladio was making fun of him, Prompto took a deep breath before answering.  “Uh – I give them little leftovers occasionally.  I haven’t tried chips yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will sit on your foot for chips.  They are such fat little fuzzbags.” Gladio laughed.  “I’ll have to take you out there one of these days and show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What flavor chips?” Prompto asked without thinking.  This was crazy, he was now engaging the owner of a multimillion-dollar corporation in a conversation about what the squirrels at the park ate.  Dear gods, he must have sounded like a fool.  Gladio had already begun to rattle off the different brands he’d tried while Prompto spiraled into a bout of despair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gladio mentioned that they even ate the spicy Doritos flavor, he balked.  “There is no way they eat the spicy ones!” he exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his misery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, they so do. Trust me.  It’s the weirdest thing you’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t run off and jump into the fountain afterward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they do, I haven’t seen em’ do it. Hey, if it’s not raining tomorrow, I can take you out and show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure dude!  Oh emm gee, I still don’t believe they eat the spicy ones,” Prompto responded in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next ten minutes bickering about whether squirrels were actually supposed to eat things like that.  The moment was cut short when Gladio’s cell phone rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my dad. I gotta take this.  Don’t forget. Tomorrow we’re feeding squirrels for lunch, kay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding quickly, Prompto watched Gladio take the call and walk back into his office.  It was hard to go back to work after that.  Prompto’s mind was still coming down off the high of actual human contact.  He didn’t realize how much he missed Ardyn until he wasn’t there.  Sneaking quick glances up through the glass wall that separated the conference room from Gladio’s office, Prompto could tell the conversation was serious.  Gladio wasn’t smiling anymore and he would occasionally wave his hands around and shrug.  He was the type that talked with his hands, and Prompto was able to glean a lot just by watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was bothering the man, but Prompto had no clue what it could be.  He’d mentioned coming back from a meeting earlier. Maybe that’s what he was talking about.  Every now and again, Gladio would say a word louder than he meant.  So far Prompto had heard ‘nuts’ and ‘value’.  It was an odd combo.  Were they trying to buy nut stock and the market value wasn’t high enough?  Prompto knew that was ridiculous, but he still kept trying to come up with ideas.  Nothing of any merit came to mind, and Prompto eventually went back to trying to find the source of these odd BC4EVA transactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount was never lower than a dollar or higher than two dollars.  The truly strange thing was the dates of the transactions.  They always seemed to happen at 11:58pm.  That didn’t make sense.  Who the hell was working that late? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio didn’t come back into the room again after his call ended.  Prompto found that he was checking the view more often now.  Wondering if he might have to change seats later so he wouldn’t get so distracted, Prompto carried on.  Soon enough six rolled around and he started packing up his stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure of whether he should attempt to say goodbye on his way out, Prompto made a show of putting away his things.  Maybe if Gladio saw him, he’d wave first and spare him the worry of trying to figure it out.  The astrals must have decided to take pity. Right when Prompto had zipped up his messenger bag, Gladio noticed.  The man looked up and flashed him a wide grin.  Smiling and waving back through the glass wall, Prompto turned and left for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto realized it, he was standing at the door to Ardyn’s apartment.  Had his mind been wandering so much that he’d not noticed the trip there?  He’d only been thinking about what lunch with Gladio would be like.  Tomorrow would be different. He’d have a real break, and they’d be leaving the building together.  Friends and coworkers did that all the time, so Prompto wasn’t sure why this idea made his heart race.   Something about Gladio piqued his interest, and he couldn’t figure out why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the thought from his head, Prompto knocked and then let himself in.  Ardyn was waiting on the sofa with his leg propped up on pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the six, you’re here,” he whined. “My gods, the state of daytime television is terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Prompto walked into the living room and sat down in the lone chair.  “Why? What have you gotten sucked into this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something called ‘As the Eos turns’, and it's downright terrible.  Who has time to keep up with all this dribble?  I mean, really. Did Debbie have to kill off Jonathan just to be with Mark?”  Ardyn huffed. “It’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in response, Prompto worked to keep a straight face.  “Yeah, clearly you’re hating it a lot.  So – um, does Mark know what Debbie did? I mean that sorta sounds like a deal-breaker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a fool. He has no idea what’s co--” Ardyn paused and narrowed his eyes. “Well played, Argentum. Just you wait. You’ll get yours, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing brightly, Prompto fished out his laptop and turned it on. “Sure, by having to listen to you talk about the dumb plot every time I come over here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, Debbie is a bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duly noted.  You interested in looking at the numbers tonight?  I mean, if you’re tired, I can go over everything with you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heavens no!  Save me from the subplot that is Debbie and Mark’s affair. Hand it over!” Ardyn demanded while reaching out for the computer.  “What have you discovered today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gladio likes to feed the squirrels too,” Prompto enthused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This statement stopped Ardyn dead in his tracks. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mistaking Ardyn’s question for an actual desire to know more, Prompto barreled into the rest of his story about lunch.   It wasn’t until he’d finished the tale that he realized his error. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn was smirking at him and had one eyebrow cocked, “Ah so you’re going on a date tomorrow with Gladio, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had never felt blood rush to his face as fast as it did at that moment.  “No!” he wailed. “It’s not a date. We’re just going to feed the squirrels chips, I swear!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, chips . . . is that a euphemism for something else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Om em gee. Seriously, Ardyn.  I don’t know how you can skip straight to things like dates when we barely even know each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect a full report tomorrow after lunch.  I’m not there to see for myself, so I don’t know what signals he’s giving you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sig--signals?” Prompto sputtered.  “Why can’t we just be friends?  Why must you assume I like him that way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your tells, young man.  This whole week you’ve come here and talked about your day.  Then the conversation invariably morphs into something about Gladio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in the next office over! How can I not talk about him?!” Prompto whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s all well and good, but I can’t help what I hear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in him that way, Ardyn.  I’m only nervous around the guy.  Drop it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn merely hummed and smiled coyly.  “Very well, but don’t say I didn’t call it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn,” Prompto growled, “Come on, dude. Give me a break.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man threw his hands up in surrender and bowed his head. “I’ll save my gloating for after the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto tried to yell at him again, but Ardyn quickly distracted him by asking to look at the numbers from the day.  His desire to hear Ardyn’s opinion on his findings was too great, and he jumped at the opportunity to stop talking about Gladio.  They spent the next forty minutes sitting on the couch together attempting to untangle the mystery of BC4EVA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a great sigh, Ardyn leaned back into the sofa cushion and stared at the ceiling.  “You need to chase this further. Something’s not right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you say that.  Um- please don’t make fun of me, but should I tell Gladio tomorrow?”  Prompto asked with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did hire us. I don’t see the harm,” Ardyn offered as he rested his chin in his hand and stared off into the distance.  “Though I would suggest that you make sure no one else is around when you mention it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you think it’s something, like, I’m not highlighting some really simple issue that he’ll laugh at me for right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no logic behind it.  The name alone makes no sense, and the amounts are so small that it’s not normal.  What could you buy besides a coffee for that amount?” Ardyn pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t come back here tomorrow, assume I’ve been kidnapped, and call the police.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn snickered. “Your imagination always gets you in trouble, dear boy.  Relax. It will be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto hoped that would be the case.  Maybe there was a good reason for these weird transactions. Maybe Gladio would simply explain it tomorrow, and he’d be back on the hunt for the real issue.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What did you say the account name was again?” Gladio questioned with a scowl.  Thankfully, the squirrel currently perched on his foot didn’t seem to notice the look and kept munching on his chip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto still couldn’t believe it liked spicy chips.  Something wasn’t right with the squirrels in this park.  Shaking his head, he focused back on the topic at hand and went over the details once more.  “It didn’t make any sense; it was called ‘B’ ‘C’ ‘4’ ‘E’ ‘V’ ‘A’.  What kind of account could that be? It sounds like a thirteen-year-old made it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Gladio enthused. “It’s the 4 eva part that’s confusing me. I thought people wrote that on the back of bathroom stalls in high school when they mistook their crush for love at first sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mental image of someone scrawling their profession of love in the bathroom at work suddenly popped up in Prompto’s head.  Snorting at the idea, he quickly dismissed it a second later when he realized how silly it seemed.  Sighing loudly, he tried to focus again.  “I still need to go through more reports to see if I can find any more instances of it,” he offered instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Gladio hummed in agreement.   “If you see it again, let me know.  I’m gonna ask my dad later if he knows anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, though it’s not really big enough to be the true culprit, is it?” Prompto lamented.  “A.I. is losing more than a couple bucks; maybe you should wait to ask Mr. Amicitia.” Now he felt slightly stupid for even mentioning the account in the first place.  What if it was something benign and he’d just wasted everyone’s time bringing it up?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes the smallest things make the biggest impact,” Gladio supplied with a knowing look.  “Don’t worry; I’m not planning on announcing this new discovery.  I’ve got this odd feeling in my gut that something isn’t right at the company.  That’s part of the reason I hired Gralea Corp.  I wanted an unbiased opinion of our financials.  Keep looking for those oddities, Prompto; I’m sure you’ll crack this problem wide open.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was floored by the admission.  Gladio thought something was amiss at the company!  He wanted to text Ardyn right away, but he’d have to wait until he had a moment alone.  Had he actually stumbled upon some inside sabotage plot?  That shit didn’t happen in real life; crazy stuff like that was reserved for the movies, wasn’t it? Resigned to waiting until later to do more research, Prompto let his mind drift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the office wasn’t long, but Prompto could feel his anxiety starting to run wild.  The conversation that had consumed them during their visit to the park had now faded.  Prompto was left with his own thoughts, and that sometimes wasn’t a good thing.  Even heading out initially on their ‘date’, as Ardyn had called it, wasn’t that stressful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio had simply popped into the conference room and jiggled a back of spicy chips in front of his face.  All manner of decorum died after that and Prompto had grabbed his own lunch, and followed Gladio out the door.  The talk of what squirrels were supposed to eat helped pass the time until they’d sat down in the park.  Then Prompto had brought up the weird account he’d found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as they both strolled along now, an awkward silence had taken root.  Prompto was too hung up on what he could say and ended up staying quiet. His nerves got the better of him though as they exited the park.  The sidewalk had buckled by the nearby tree roots, and he tripped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of stumbling forward on his knees, a strong hand was now gripping his upper arm.   Gladio had literally kept him from face planting.  All the blood in his body immediately detoured to his face, and Prompto could only sputter his thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful there, blondie. Can’t have you getting injured on the job,” Gladio chuckled.  “We still have to crack the mystery of the ‘forever’ account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, for sure!” Prompto yelped as he tried to take a deep breath.  He had to calm down.  Gladio’s hand was still holding his arm, and Prompto wasn’t sure if the man could tell he was starting to sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he offered after finally releasing his hold.  “We can start doing lunch outside the office so you can keep me up to date.  I still don’t want to talk about this in front of everybody just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Prompto agreed before he truly understood the gravity of Gladio’s comment.  He wanted to have lunch with him again.  More than once. Multiple times, repeatedly.  Dear six, Prompto was going to have to figure out how to be a normal person in front of Gladio.  He’d managed to survive most of his encounters with Gladio, but only barely.  At some point, the guy was gonna get tired of putting up with his silliness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need access to anything more to try and trace that transaction better?” Gladio asked as they crossed the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head no, Prompto managed a grin and didn’t trip as he made it to the other side. “M’good. I just need more time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me pushing you like this. I just feel like you’ve stumbled upon something big.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it’s this; otherwise, I’ve not found anything else out of the ordinary.  You can’t have me wasting your dollars sitting in that conference room forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t mind sharing my space with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto could only laugh nervously.  Then his arm acted on its own and went up to scratch the back of his neck.  Astrals, what a way to announce he was anxious.  Gladio had looked ahead by then and missed his embarrassing display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desire to find out more information about this strange account consumed Prompto’s mind once they’d returned.  Diving right back into the reports and numbers, he lost track of time as the afternoon wore on.  He was going to get to the bottom of this. Gladio deserved an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more!” Ravus all but shouted as he paced Luna’s office.  “I meant it when I said yesterday was the last time I’d go over there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby,” Luna scolded.  “Just because the meeting ran long and you missed lunch doesn’t mean you can act all grumpy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to yourself?  I’m serious, I’m done.  I will not entertain any more hair-brained schemes to buy into Amicitia Industries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna sighed and pouted. She had to figure out a way to get Ravus to calm down.  “We’re close. Don’t give up now,” she offered with a forced smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s turned us down every single time.  I refuse to go back to that building unless he invites us.  Move on, Luna.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear she was going to have to wait for Ravus to forget this last encounter before she broached the subject again.  If Ravus stopped talking to Gladio, then her plan was done for. The idea of having to ‘move on’, as Ravus put it, was not acceptable.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you’re upset. Why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off and just forget about this whole debacle?”  Luna cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravus growled under his breath when she finished talking, but he didn’t say anything further.  The man merely huffed and stomped out of her office.  Now to wait a day or two for him to calm down so she could bring the topic up again.   Luna knew this was stressful for him, but it was a means to an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the train station was a blur.  Prompto was on autopilot and thinking of that stupid account.  He had to figure it out. He wanted to be the one to single-handedly solve the issue.  The prospect of getting to tell Gladio he’d cracked the case was too thrilling.  He found he was craving the man’s smile.  The broad grin he would level at him made Prompto feel giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he nearly ran into a signpost, Prompto snapped his head out of the clouds and navigated the steps to the subway.  Once he was sitting comfortably, he began thinking about the account again.  What reason would someone have for moving around small amounts of money like that?  It hardly amounted to anything unless it was being collected somewhere.  Suddenly struck with a thought, Prompto wondered how long these transactions had been taking place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishing out his phone, he tapped out a message in his email to check on that later.  He’d been assuming this issue was relatively new, but maybe it’d been going on for a longer time period.  He’d been called in now to find it, but that meant nothing.  Sighing at his own stupidity, Prompto finally leaned back in the seat and rested his head on the back wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in this moment that Prompto noticed a guy staring at him.  Straightening up quickly, he chanced another glance, but the dude had averted his eyes.  Maybe it was his imagination.  Perhaps he was simply tired.  For the remainder of the ride, Prompto kept stealing looks in his direction.  He was dressed in a long black trench coat, and his hair was slicked back like a mobster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the stop for Ardyn’s apartment came, Prompto side-eyed the guy to see if he would exit as well.  Throwing himself out when the doors opened, Prompto breathed a sigh of relief when the man remained seated.  Okay, he was being an idiot.  Despite his relief, Prompto still ran all the way to Ardyn’s. He was having trouble shaking the slightly odd feeling that’d developed in his stomach.  Hopefully eating dinner with Ardyn would ease his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, his time spent with his friend that evening didn’t help.   Once they’d gone over the reports from the day, Prompto finally mentioned the guy on the train.  Ardyn gave him a funny look but didn’t say much.  His boss had uttered something useless about watching out for weirdos on the train after work.  That wasn’t going to help him sleep at night.  He needed someone to tell him he was imagining things, not fan the flames.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn did at least like his plan to look further back in the books for earlier occurrences of the missing money.  That was tomorrow's mission.  Now all Prompto wanted to do was go home and relax.  Maybe if he put on a movie, it would calm his overly active mind.  Prompto left Ardyn scrolling through his DVR looking for an episode of his soap he’d missed.  How the man had done that was a mystery.  He didn’t do anything but stay home all day.  His leg was still in a cast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train ride to his own place was less exciting than his earlier trip.  There were no strange guys staring him down, and he’d managed to calm down enough to stop thinking about that stupid account.  Finally, when his stop was announced, Prompto trudged off the train.  The walk from the station to his house was only a block and a half.  The prospect of being home and relaxing within five minutes made him walk a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging through his messenger bag to retrieve his keys, Prompto pushed through the building’s front door and froze.  There, sitting in one of the lobby chairs, was the guy from the subway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you’d never come home,” his accented voice announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s brain short-circuited. He hadn’t been imagining things.  Six, this guy had been following him! “I’ll yell and wake Mrs. Everthrorn up in unit 1B and – and she’ll call --.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to do anything nefarious, Prompto.  In any case, I don’t think Betty would be very appreciative of you waking her up this late.  She seems like a sweet lady. We should let her rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know --,” Prompto squeaked out.  This guy already met one of his neighbors and knew her name! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She let me in so that I could sit and wait for you.  Nothing worse than sitting on the stoop in the dark. It’’s cold and hard. That doesn’t sound very appealing, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To talk,” the man offered. “The last time I checked, having a conversation with someone wasn’t illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!” Prompto demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boss thought it might be beneficial.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That statement confused the hell out of Prompto. He didn’t have a boss, not in the traditional sense of the word.  He and Ardyn worked together like partners more than boss and employee.   That could only mean that someone from Amicitia Industries had sent this guy.  Did that mean he really was uncovering something bad?  “People will notice if I go missing, so don’t, uh, get any funny ideas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something but seemed unable to find the right words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why anyone from AI would have wanted you to talk to me bu--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” the man interrupted. “Mr. Izunia hired me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Prompto yelped.  “So not possible!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call him and check for yourself. I’m afraid it’s true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling his phone out of his pocket, Prompto nearly dropped it due to his shaking hands.   He was going to call Ardyn and tell him he needed help.  This weirdo was lying to him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call connected after the second ring, and Ardyn’s cheery voice picked up.  “My boy, how are you faring this evening?  Did you meet any strangers on your way home?” he asked with an amused lilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing tone to his voice confirmed the man’s claim.  He’d been hired by Ardyn.  “You’re a jerk!” Prompto sputtered in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, I didn’t mean anything bad by it.  I can’t be there to watch over you this time, so I called Mr. Scientia to help.  He’s a private investigator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need babysitting!” Prompto grumbled as he glared at the investigator.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Prompto, honestly.  I was worried about what you found out recently.  I think there is something illegal going on, and I don’t want the people involved to hurt you if they should so choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comment made Prompto pause.  He knew Ardyn wouldn’t do anything intentionally mean to him.  “So you weren’t trying to be a jerkface?” he checked warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t.  I will admit I was a little bit of a dick for not telling you about Mr. Scientia earlier, but you know how bored I am these days.  I needed something entertaining to pass the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh em gee, Ardyn, you’re such a dork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, my intentions were well-placed.  I simply want to ensure your safety.  I’m literally stuck at home these days, so it made sense to have someone do my leg work as it were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight was draining out of Prompto the more he listened to Ardyn talk.  His friend really had meant well, though he was gonna pick on him later for giving him a heart attack.  “Okay, that makes sense, but next time can you tell me ahead of time!  I know you need a good laugh, but you’re still a jerk sometimes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s rich laughter filled the line for a moment. “Yes, of course, next time I’ll tell you.  Now go and have a nice chat with the investigator.  The more eyes we have on this the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed and agreed. After saying goodbye to his friend, his attention was once again on the man sitting in the lobby.   “So I suppose we can go up to my place, and I can tell you my side of the story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful; I hope my entrance didn’t scare you too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a nervous nelly as it is, so it's sorta par for the course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” the man replied as he stood up.  “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.  My name is Ignis Scientia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a cool name,” Prompto blurted without thinking. Sometimes he needed to keep his mouth shut.  Ignis merely smiled and offered his thanks.  Okay, so maybe this guy wasn’t so odd, after all.  It turned out that hiring someone to actually investigate something meant they really listened to what you had to say.  Ignis didn’t make any faces or accuse Prompto of being paranoid.  The man simply nodded and would take notes in a little note pad from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis only stayed for another forty minutes, intently listening and offering his own opinions on the situation.  He’d even pointed out several things for Prompto to look out for when he returned to AI’s office the next day.  When they were done talking, Ignis gave his thanks for the information and stood up to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you wish to add before I head off to do more research?” Ignis asked with a kind look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing else comes to mind . . . oh! Unless you want to try and crack the meaning behind the account name I found?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d be interested in trying,” Ignis replied as he popped open his notepad once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had the delight of seeing Ignis’ face light up when he told him the name.  It appeared the guy liked puzzles as well as solving mysteries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s my card, Prompto. Program that into your phone just in case you lose the number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” he agreed. Thanks for listening to me and helping us out.  I can’t seem to shake the odd feeling I have about all of this.  I hope it turns out to be nothing, but it might not be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry,” Ignis offered as he grabbed his coat and opened the front door.  “Have a good night’s rest, Prompto, I’ll see you again soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving goodbye, Prompto tried to calm his brain.  What little time he had left of the evening was spent pacing his tiny apartment overthinking everything.  He had a list of things to check for tomorrow. This was going to be the turning point. He could feel it.  Finally, deciding that he couldn’t do anything else, Prompto forced himself to go to bed.  After an hour of staring at the ceiling, he nodded off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Prompto should have known that a seemingly simple request would balloon into something terrible.  Deciding to look into older A.I. records from years past sounded great to Gladio when he’d mentioned the idea that morning.  However, just because Gladio was all for this new idea didn’t mean it was actually easy to complete. </p><p>Now, as Prompto stood outside Nyx Ulric’s office holding the company-issued laptop, he had reservations.  Foolishly, he’d not realized gaining access to more files meant he’d have to deal with Nyx again.  He was their IT guy, so it only made sense.   Apparently, he needed different permissions than what he already had.  There was no avoiding a visit with Nyx the IT Guy.   </p><p>The door to the man’s office was closed and featured a picture of what looked like bigfoot on the door giving anyone that passed by the middle finger.  Great. This was going to be fun.  If Prompto hadn’t seen Gladio actually pick up his phone and call ahead to make the request, Prompto would have chickened out.  Taking a deep breath, Prompto lifted his already shaking hand and knocked softly. </p><p>Nothing happened, so he knocked again.  Not wanting to intrude, Prompto waited.  The blood was already making a detour to his face.  This was terrible; he hadn’t even made it into the room to talk yet.  What a mess he was!  Footsteps behind him gave Prompto hope that maybe Gladio had come to check on the progress.  Spinning around revealed a very intense-looking lady.  Her hair was so light it was almost platinum, and her shoes looked like she could kill a man with them. </p><p>“Hey, consultant dude. What’s up? You lost?” she asked, coming to a stop to glare at him.</p><p>Clearing his throat first so it didn’t crack, Prompto attempted to explain. “I’m trying to get some help from Nyx.”</p><p>The woman sighed and stepped around him. “You have to barge in. Otherwise, you’ll be standing out here forever.” Knocking once on the door, she barely waited a second before quickly pushing it open.  “Yo, Nyxie. You have a visitor.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Nyx hissed when he looked up from his desk.  “Who the hell wants to see me?  Better not be that stupid consultant kid.”</p><p>Prompto really wanted to run away and forget he’d even brought up digging in the past.  Leaning out from behind the woman who’d obviously blocked Nyx’s view of him, Prompto waved. “Um, hi.”</p><p>“Six, fu--,”</p><p>“Language Nyxie!” the woman teased. </p><p>“Aranea, go away!”</p><p>The woman turned and smiled at Prompto. “He’s all yours, kiddo.”  Without as much as a ‘nice to meet you’ she strode away, scary shoes and all. </p><p>The next five minutes were by far the worst Prompto had ever experienced in his short, boring life.  Nyx hated him; there was no other reason for what was happening.  Prompto thought his request was simple.  He needed access to more folders in the company database.  Nyx thought this idea was paramount to treason and had a vein popping out of his forehead while he yelled about it. </p><p>“I can come back tomorrow if that’s better for you?  I don’t want to interrupt what you’re doing,” Prompto tried meekly.  He felt bad about bothering the guy.  People had jobs to do, and here he was making it even harder to get work done. </p><p>“No! I don’t want you to come back tomorrow,” Nyx spit out.  “I’m not giving you access to those files.”</p><p>Prompto wasn’t sure what to do.  Nyx had stopped talking and had gone back to typing away at his keyboard.  Shuffling his feet, he tried again to ask about the permissions.  Gladio had approved it, so that meant it was alright.  Ardyn had always told him to use his backbone.  “I really need those updated permissions. I’m only trying to help Amicitia Industries.”</p><p>Nyx whipped his head back around so fast Prompto was sure he’d heard it crack.  “Since you’re so good at trying to help A.I., you can start by leaving me alone, now.”</p><p>Did that mean he was going to do what Gladio had asked?  “Uh, so does that mean you’ll change the settings in my profile?”</p><p>“Get out of my office before I call security,” Nyx growled.   </p><p>Clutching the laptop tighter, Prompto ducked his head and ran out into the hallway.  That hadn’t gone as planned.  Stumbling back to the conference room, Prompto sat down and stared at the tabletop.   It was times like this that he missed Ardyn.  His friend would know exactly what to do.  He was brilliant at dealing with idiots.  Prompto felt out of his depth and could only sigh heavily while trying not to cry. </p><p>He’d been so excited about this new idea to look through older files, but now he wished he’d never mentioned it.   The sound of the glass door rubbing against the carpet caused Prompto to look up. </p><p>Gladio had pushed the door open and was looking over with worry. “What’s wrong?  Did you not have any luck finding those old records?”</p><p>Unsure if he should tattle on Nyx, Prompto smiled weakly and shook his head.  “Sorry, I haven’t had time to really dive into it yet.”  This wasn’t going to help his case.  He’d eventually have to come clean. </p><p>“No problem. We can look together right now if you’d like.”  Gladio offered with a grin.  “I’ve got some time, and it’s nice to get out of my office.”</p><p>Laughing nervously Prompto tried not to wince. “We can’t.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gladio paused and seemed a little downcast.  “I understand. I know I have trouble focusing if I get distracted.” </p><p>“Huh? No! Oh em gee,” Prompto wailed.  “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.  I can’t go over anything with you, because I couldn’t get the new file permissions set up.” </p><p>Gladio became very serious, and he crossed his arms.  “I told Nyx to help you. Was he not there?”</p><p>Thinking about how humiliating the whole incident had been, Prompto’s face flushed all over again.  “He was there.”</p><p>“Did he say he was busy? What excuse did he give you?”  Gladio sighed.  “He’s good at his job, but he can be really standoffish at times.” </p><p>“Um, he told me to leave his office, or he’d call security on me.”</p><p>Gladio remained quiet and had a wild look in his eyes after Prompto had finished talking.  “May I borrow that?” he asked, pointing to the laptop. </p><p>Nodding rapidly, Prompto didn’t understand what Gladio meant to do until he grabbed the device and stomped out of the room.  He was half out the door when he turned back around with a determined look.  “Stay here. I’m going to have a word with Nyx.” </p><p>That word, as Gladio called it, was loud.  Prompto could hear Nyx shouting from halfway across the office.  Daring to get up, Prompto slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack.  Nyx appeared to be the only one yelling, and he’d drawn quite a crowd.  Gladio’s secretary Noct had his cell phone out recording the whole thing.  When the young man caught sight of him, he waggled his eyebrows.  </p><p>The woman from earlier, Aranea, had come out to watch as well.  Shaking her head after a few minutes, she gave up and went back to work, closing her office door behind her.  Thinking it might make sense to go back to work himself, Prompto took his place at the table. He suddenly wondered if Ignis also provided protection services and nearly called to ask.  Nyx was going to be so mad at him, and that wasn’t a good thing. He wasn’t done with his work, and Nyx would really be out to get him now. </p><p>A loud crash made Prompto look up in alarm.  Not believing what he was seeing, Prompto squinted to try and make out the details better.  There was a pair of legs sticking up in the air.  Once the person they belonged to righted themselves, Prompto audibly gasped.  It was Gladio. Nyx came back into view a second later with his finger pointed at Gladio.  He shouted something indeterminate and then turned and stormed away.    Gladio got up and brushed his shirt off, but didn’t come back to his office.  Prompto watched as he walked into Nyx’s office.  His hulking frame disappeared for a moment and then came back holding something.  When he’d gotten closer, Prompto could see it was another laptop. </p><p>Gladio paused just outside the conference room and took a deep breath before he slowly pushed the door open.  “Sorry you had to see that,” he sighed.  “I come bearing gifts, though.  We can use Nyx’s laptop to view the old files. I can’t let you use it unsupervised since it’s against our privacy policy, but hopefully, this will be enough to get you started.” </p><p>Too stunned to speak, Prompto simply nodded his head and reached out to take back his original laptop.  </p><p>“Give me a sec to make a call, and I’ll be back to go over this with you.  Sound good?” Gladio asked with a pained smile. </p><p>Again Prompto could only nod; he really had no idea what to say.  Gladio had stood up for him without question.  So far in his life, only his parents and Ardyn had done that.   Getting his little station set up again, he patiently waited while Gladio made a call in his office.  Whatever he was saying was too low to hear.  Prompto could only guess who he had called.  After five minutes, Gladio came back with Nyx’s laptop and took the seat right next to Prompto.  A whiff of the man’s cologne caught in Prompto’s nostrils.  It was good. </p><p>Trying not to get distracted while watching Gladio wordlessly open and turn on Nyx’s laptop, Prompto fiddled with his tie instead.  Despite having the worst start to the day, Prompto found he felt at ease sitting next to Gladio.  Anytime he would lean in close to point to something, Prompto had to stop himself from leaning closer. Gladio exuded a warm and comforting aura that helped dispel his nerves.   </p><p>Remembering some of the other things Ignis had asked him to look out for, Prompto began asking Gladio about the history of the company.  They spent the next hour talking and going over reports.</p><p>When lunchtime rolled around Gladio leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes.  “I know we wanted to go to the park again today, but I was thinking maybe we could try a good restaurant nearby?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Prompto managed.  “When do you want to leave?”</p><p>“Let me check my email real quick, and then we can head out,” Gladio offered as he stood.  “I have to take Nyx’s computer with me, but we can look again later this afternoon.” </p><p>“Okay. Should I wait for you in the lobby?”</p><p>“Good idea. See you in five,” Gladio agreed as he pushed his chair in. </p><p>Prompto couldn’t help but return the toothy grin Gladio flashed him as he left the room.  Something about Gladio made Prompto lose control of his body.  The guy intrigued him in a way Prompto couldn’t explain.   </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you think you got fired?!” Luna yelled in frustration.  “That doesn’t help my case at all, Nyx!” </p><p>“It’ll be fine, baby. Don’t stress about it,” Nyx offered while attempting to pull Luna into a hug.  His girlfriend merely huffed and pushed him away.  “Come on,” he whined.  “I’m telling you, it will work out. Trust me.”</p><p>The unshed tears in her eyes were telling a different story.  “What will Ravus think of you now?  Gladiolus and his father aren’t going to take this lightly.  They want loyal employees, not ones who yell and shove people.”</p><p>“I don’t need A.I. anymore; I just want to be with you.” Nyx cooed as he reached out to try for a hug again. </p><p>“Ravus will disown me if I stay with you!”  Luna all but shouted.  “We’ve been over this before; daddy gave Ravus control over the family estate, not me!  I’ve been trying to turn you into a respectable businessman so Ravus will like you.” </p><p>“Baby, Ravus will never like me.  I told you, don’t worry about this. I’ve got everything covered.”  Nyx replied coolly.</p><p>“So, you already found a better job that will force you to wear a suit and ditch your knit cap?”</p><p>“Hey,” Nyx whined. “You told me you liked my hat. You said it made me look broody.”</p><p>“I did like it until you went and pulled this stunt.  Nyx, if you don’t get your job back or find a better one, I don’t know what we’ll do.”</p><p>“Let’s run away together and forget all this nonsense.”   </p><p>“Seriously? We can’t do that.  If Ravus finds out what I’ve done, he’ll freeze all my accounts.  Are you sure you want to be on the run with a pauper?”</p><p>“We won’t have to hide our relationship anymore, and you won’t be poor, baby. I’ve got a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ardyn knew something major had occurred at the office that day.  Prompto had texted him already about the IT guy getting in a fight with Gladio and leaving.   Having to wait for his friend to arrive to get the juicy details was excruciating.  There was only so much ‘As the eos turned’ that Ardyn could watch. </p><p>Finally, Prompto showed up at six-thirty.  The boy had brought takeout with him so they could get started right away discussing things.  Before Ardyn even had an opportunity to utter a hello, Prompto had started babbling excitedly. </p><p>“You’ll never believe what happened to me!” the blond enthused. </p><p>“You won the lottery?” Ardyn tried with a smirk.</p><p>“Come on dude, not funny.  No!  Gladio took me out to a fancy restaurant for lunch.”  Prompto paused in the unpacking of their dinner and looked at him waiting for a response.</p><p>“Lunch, eh?  Did he order for you?”</p><p>Prompto missed the teasing nature of his question and barreled into a lengthy discussion about the menu.  Ardyn could only watch and wait for his own food as Prompto continued rambling.  Once he had a plate handed to him, Ardyn dared to ask what he already knew to be true. “So, you like him like that, then?”</p><p>Prompto balked at the comment. “Wha? No, no, no, don’t go making up crazy stuff like that.  All we did was eat and talk about work.” </p><p>“Really, you didn’t dive into anything personal?  You didn’t stare longingly into his blue eyes?” Ardyn mused. </p><p>“His eyes are amber colored and they change to a sorta gold color when the sun hi--” Prompto stopped with his mouth open and blinked stupidly for a moment.  “Dear six, I do like him, don’t I?!” he yelled. </p><p>“I told you.” </p><p>“Gah! No, this isn’t happening.  I don’t even know anything about him. He’s just a nice guy who takes me out to lunch and stands up to dorks for me.” </p><p>“Sounds like perfect date material to me.”</p><p>“Dude, it was nuts. The IT guy actually pushed him.  I missed the actual shove, but I saw Gladio getting up off the floor after it happened.” </p><p>“Did he mention what spurred that reaction from the IT man?”</p><p>“Oh, Gladio told me that Nyx flat-out refused to change my permissions and that he started yelling.  Something about how it was against company protocol.  Gladio told me it wasn’t,” Prompto explained while swinging his fork around widely.  “Then Nyx got up and pushed Gladio out of his office and pushed him over a table in the common area.  That was the crash I heard. I looked up in time to see his feet in the air!” he finished excitedly.    </p><p>Ardyn was used to trying to piece together slightly disjointed stories from Prompto.  The boy would get so amped up that he’d often leave out important details.  “So why exactly did you have to meet with Nyx?”</p><p>“He needed to give me access to the older files on the laptop I use. I couldn’t even get him to answer his door at first. Then this super intimidating lady showed up and opened the door for me, and he insulted me straight to my face!”</p><p>“He did what now?” Ardyn asked with worry.  “This gentleman sounds slightly unstable.” </p><p>“Yeah, he’s kinda weird, but it all worked out in the end, cause Gladio just grabbed his computer instead for us to look at stuff.” </p><p>“You mean you used Gladio’s computer?”</p><p>“No, Nyx’s.  Gladio grabbed it after the dude stormed off.  He said I couldn’t use it without him, but he had time to sit with me today, so I got to do some more digging.  Did you kno--”</p><p>“Wait,” Ardyn interjected. “You sat with Gladio all day?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, didn’t you hear me? I can’t use Nyx’s computer by myself. It's not allowed.  So Gladio and I looked together.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you held hands at the same time?”</p><p>“Ardyn! Come on!  This is not one of those soaps you watch.  I’m being serious. Besides, I think we found something!”</p><p>This piqued Ardyn’s interest.  His desire to ask Prompto about his developing crush on their client would have to wait a little bit.  He wanted information on the ‘forever’ account.  “Forgive my teasing, do tell.”</p><p>“Remember the little transactions I found, the ones for around a buck? Well, they have been going on for nearly three years.” </p><p>“Are you certain? I wonder what happened three years ago to trigger the start of this pattern.”</p><p>Prompto simply shrugged and started eating again.  “Mnndunno,” he mumbled in between bites.  “Now that I have more data, I can compile them all and see if they fit any sales or buying patterns in the company as a whole.”</p><p>“Good idea. I can assist you with that if you give me the numbers to work with.  It will go faster with the two of us looking.” </p><p>“I miss you,” Prompto blurted with a pouty face.  “It’s not the same being alone in there working away.  Don’t get stuck in a cast for a month ever again.  Please?”   </p><p>Smiling at Prompto’s sincerity, Ardyn nodded, “I will endeavor to stay mobile in the future.  I understand it’s been hard for you these past few weeks.” </p><p>“I have no one to pick on while I work.  It’s terrible,” Prompto whined.</p><p>Sensing an opportunity to jump back into the ‘Prompto has a crush on Gladio’ topic, Ardyn chose his next words carefully. “It seems as though Gladio enjoys your company, at least.” </p><p>“He’s really nice, but I really don’t know why.  I mean I’ve spilled coffee on him, almost fallen on my face in front of him, made him face off with an employee, and now he’s wasting time sitting with me looking at boring numbers.” </p><p>“Perhaps he likes your company, Prompto,” Ardyn suggested instead of saying what he was really thinking.  From what he’d gathered Gladio might like-like his friend too, but it was too early to tell. </p><p>“I guess, but it won’t last. Once I finish this job it’ll be bye and gone forever,” sighed Prompto.</p><p>“Don’t lose focus. Stay vigilant and keep an eye out for anything else suspicious.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay.  Wanna go over the numbers now?” </p><p>“I think you need a break. Why don’t you go home and relax for the night?  I can create some templates for you to use tomorrow for tracking the numbers.  I’ll email them over so you can go straight to work in the morning.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to relax. My brain is sorta flying right now.”</p><p>“I’ve arranged for Ignis to give you a ride home this evening. That should help.”</p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter!” Prompto blurted.</p><p>“Given the events that have occurred today with the IT man, I think it might be prudent for you to stay on alert.  There is nothing wrong with having an extra set of eyes out there.” </p><p>“Not fair. I’m not a kid.”</p><p>“Prompto, you are my friend, and I worry about you.  I’m not physically able to help you right now, so I’ve hired someone to do the job.  Let them help! It’s not a reflection on you. It merely makes me sleep easier.” A bark of laughter followed by a sheepish grin let Ardyn know that Prompto had accepted his reason. “He’s due to arrive in about thirty minutes.  Why don’t you tell me more about this lunch date you went on while we wait?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a date!” Prompto groaned. </p><p>Ardyn sat and listened to Prompto as he described the lunch that wasn’t a date.  Oh, to be a fly on the wall during their interactions.  Not being in the office with Prompto was making it impossible to tell if Gladio liked Prompto back.  It sure sounded like it, but he’d only heard one side of the story.  Accepting his fate to watch from afar, Ardyn listened carefully as Prompto lost himself talking about Gladio.  His friend was falling for their client.  Hopefully, things worked out. He hated to see Prompto get his hopes up only to have them dashed.    </p><p>Hearing Prompto admit that he even liked Gladio like that was huge. The boy had a hard time clicking with people when it came to relationships.  Now to see if Gladio liked him back that way. Only time would tell at this point. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio had nearly finished his coffee by the time Noct showed up.  The guy never really kept a normal schedule.  Sometimes he’d be an hour early, other times he’d show up an hour late.  This behavior never caused an issue, so Gladio didn’t say anything.  Titus in HR hated it with a passion but was satisfied with giving Noct stink eye when they passed in the hallway. </p><p>When the familiar shuffling of feet neared, Gladio looked up expectantly.  Noct’s mop of dark hair appeared a second later. </p><p>“Uh, I didn’t post that video from yesterday, I swear,” Noct defended before he’d even set his bag down. </p><p>“What video?” Gladio asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“You falling over a table and Nyx giving you the middle finger. That video.”</p><p>“Ah, gotcha. Send me a copy so I can attach it to his report.  Proves I didn’t act first.” </p><p>Noct curled his lips at that statement and sighed heavily. “So you actually <em> want </em> me to share it?”</p><p>“At the very least forward it to Titus.”</p><p>“Fine,” Noct mumbled. </p><p>“I need to talk to you. Will you ditch your stupid man purse and sit down.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Shut it. I know all about that dumb bag.  Listen, I have something more important I need help with,” Gladio supplied while shoving Noct’s office chair out from his desk and patting the seat.  “Sit down.”</p><p>With another life-altering sigh, Noct plopped down in his seat.  “What?”</p><p>“I need to know the best way to ask Prompto out on a date.” </p><p>Noct blinked slowly a few times and then licked his lips.  “Why do you think I will have the magical answer to this question?”</p><p>“You date new people all the time; you have to know more about it than me.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.  I’m single, and I like it that way.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Gladio launched into his campaign to irritate Noct.  “That is not what your dad says.  What happened to what-was-her-name? Barbie or Betty or something. She sounded real sweet.  Oh! Maybe that was the old one.  I think Lulabell was the latest one, right?”</p><p>“What do you want to know!” Noct hissed, the vein in his forehead already starting to bulge. </p><p>“Best way to ask Prompto out on a date. I took him out to lunch yesterday, but we still talked about work.  I need something casual.”</p><p>“Uh, dinner, duh.”</p><p>“He can’t. He goes to check on his partner every night.”</p><p>“So he’s already taken, and you’re trying to make him dump the guy?” Noct asked, confused.</p><p>“No, his business partner. He broke his leg a couple weeks back, and Prompto goes to bring him dinner every night after work.” </p><p>“What about the weekends? Can he eat with you then?”</p><p>“You don’t think that’s too much of a leap forward, do you? I mean, it’s one thing to grab a bite after work and all, but, like, making an actual date out of it on a weekend sounds really formal to me.”</p><p>“Seriously, you perplex me.  You just said you wanted to go on a date!” Noct huffed. “Now you don’t?”</p><p>“I do, but I don’t want to scare him off.”</p><p>“Zip it, blondie cometh,” Noct spit out quickly.  “I don’t think I can do this early in the day, Gladio. Can you check back with me after lunch?” He sighed with a frown, clearly trying to play down what they’d just been discussing.</p><p>Prompto’s cheery but nervous greeting of ‘hello’ reached his ears a second later.  Turning to look. he grinned and waved.  “Hey, mornin’.”</p><p>“Everything alright?” Prompto asked while glancing between Noct and him. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, for sure. Just getting the day started.”</p><p>“I’ll go get set up. Do you want to go over more of the older records today?”</p><p>“You bet. Give me a few, and I’ll join you,” Gladio offered.  Once Prompto nodded and walked out of earshot, he turned back to Noct.  “Text me when you think of something.  I need a good date place without it seeming like a date.” </p><p>The look Noct leveled at him was almost comical. “Got it, a date but not.  I’ll get right on that.  You know this is a gross misuse of my time right?” he tried.</p><p>“Pfft, Noct. Don’t even go down that road.  Put on your thinking cap. I need ideas.  Come on. Hop to it,” Gladio added while snapping his fingers.   He knew all too well that Noct was constantly being set up on blind dates by Regis.  None of them seemed to fit the bill, so Noct merely passed them off one by one.  This made him the perfect person to ask dating advice of.  He’d literally been everywhere and done everything there is to do in the city, the only difference being Noct never liked any of the girls his dad picked. </p><p>Taking his leave, Gladio went back into his office to grab Nyx’s computer.  He’d already rearranged his schedule so he could spend the morning going over numbers with Prompto.  Not that he’d tell him that.  Gladio wasn’t sure Prompto was interested in him that way.  They got along well enough, but the guy never seemed to do more than smile and blush when they were together. </p><p>That familiar flushed look greeted him again as he entered the conference room.  Prompto had a nervous tick where he’d rub his neck.  Gladio’s brain short-circuited slightly when he did it.  Something about Prompto’s fingers running through his blond locks and down his neck made Gladio’s breath hitch.  He was falling for Prompto, and he didn’t know what to do about it. </p><p>Once he’d sat down, Prompto had his own laptop open and angled towards him.  A spreadsheet was open with dates and some of the transaction numbers they’d already discovered. </p><p>“Ardyn made this so we could track the accounts better,” Prompto offered.  “Ya know, to see if there is a pattern or not.”</p><p>“Great idea. Let’s get started inputting data,” he enthused.  Normally sitting for hours sifting through boring numbers would have been torture.  However, Gladio wasn’t really paying much attention to the numbers at the moment.  Any movement Prompto made distracted him.  First, it was noticing that Prompto bit his tongue while working.   The act was cute, and Gladio had to work hard not to stare.  Next came the way he tapped the keyboard as he concentrated.  Astrals, he was so screwed.  The buzzing of his phone broke the spell Gladio was under.  Looking over, he recognized the number and snatched up the device off the table.  Noct had texted him. </p><p><b>The Dark Knight 9:13am:</b> <em>Having fun?</em></p><p>Rolling his eyes at the text, he quickly shot one back telling Noct to get back to work. Not five minutes later, another text came through.</p><p><b>The Dark Knight 9:20am:</b> <em>Would a sporting event work?</em></p><p>Wincing at the thought of losing Prompto in a crowd of people, he replied no. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Prompto asked suddenly. </p><p>“Hm, sorry yeah. Just, uh, working out something with a friend.”</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto sighed dejectedly.  “If you have other stuff to do, I understand. I mean this is my job, not yours, to figure this out.”</p><p>“What? No. Oh, sorry.  I wanna be here with you doing this.” Gladio froze after he finished talking.  Would Prompto think he meant he wanted to be with him specifically or with him searching for the answer to the problem?</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause any issues. I’m really excited we seem to be on the right track.”</p><p>Okay, that confirmed one thing. Prompto was referring to work.  Laughing nervously Gladio nodded in agreement.  “I want to see this resolved as well.  There is no problem. Let’s continue?” They slipped back into a groove after that analyzing numbers and adding them to the spreadsheet.  His phone stayed silent for at least another hour before it began blowing up with text notifications. Grabbing the device, Gladio’s heart rate sped up. They were all from Noct.   Maybe he’d figured out something.</p><p><b>The Dark Knight 10:32am: </b>I figured it out.</p><p><b>The Dark Knight 10:32am: </b>I’m brilliant.</p><p><b>The Dark Knight 10:33am: </b>I want a raise.</p><p>Sighing at the impertinence, he was about to put the phone down when another message came in.</p><p><b>The Dark Knight 10:35am: </b>There is an exhibit at the natural history museum on none other than squirrels.  You can thank me with a gift certificate to Coach later.</p><p>Staring at his phone, Gladio nearly hollered out loud.  That was perfect!  The impatient part of his brain took over a split second later and began speaking.  “Do you want to go see an exhibit on squirrels with me this weekend?” Once he’d finished talking, Gladio debated about throwing himself under the desk.</p><p>What in the name of the six had he just done? Prompto was looking at him like he had ten heads and hadn’t uttered a word.  Crap, that meant he wasn’t interested and didn’t know how to turn him down.  “Uh, I mean, if you want to, of course.  No pressure,” he blurted before putting his phone down and staring at Nyx’s computer like it held the answer to life and the universe. </p><p>Prompto’s timid voice answered him a minute later.  “Are you being serious?”</p><p>Forcing himself to look up, Gladio turned and tried to appear calm.  He was sure it wasn’t working.  “Yeah, there’s an exhibit at the natural history museum.  Since we’ve been feeding the little buggers in the park, I thought it might be a fun thing to go check out.” </p><p>Prompto opened his mouth to respond, but he paused.  Clearly the guy was thinking hard about something, and Gladio was about to lose his mind waiting.  “That can’t be true. There is no way someone would do an entire exhibit on squirrels.” Without hesitation, Prompto pulled up an internet browser and began searching.  “Oh em gee,” he squealed a minute later. “It’s true! No freaking way.  We so have to go!”</p><p>Relief flooded through him at Prompto’s reaction.  This might work; he was interested and wanted to go.  “When do you want to go check it out?  I’m free Saturday.”</p><p>“Saturday’s good. Uh, what time?”</p><p>Shit, that wasn’t something Gladio considered.  If they went in the middle of the day, they could have lunch together, but if they went later, they could have dinner.  That might lead to them hanging out all night.  “How late is the museum open?” he asked, trying to buy time.</p><p>Prompto eagerly scrolled through the site to get the answer.  “They close at seven on the weekends.” </p><p>Swallowing hard, Gladio took a chance. “We can go at four and then grab dinner afterward.” </p><p>The nervous tick made an appearance again as Prompto rubbed his neck and nodded.  “This sounds like fun. I’m excited.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me if it’s not.” Gladio chuckled.</p><p>“Nah, it’ll be good. I’m sure of it.” </p><p>Once they’d agreed on a meeting place, the topic was dropped and work resumed.  Gladio did manage to text Noct back to tell him that it’d worked.  He knew the man had read the text when a bark of laughter erupted from his desk.  Biting his cheeks to keep from smiling, Gladio ignored the noise and pretended to look at the numbers.  His mind was too focused on what the weekend would hold.  The only mystery left to crack was whether or not it was a date. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto couldn’t get the door open fast enough when he arrived at Ardyn’s.  So much had happened today, and he wanted to tell his friend every little detail.  “You’re never gonna believe what happened to me today!” he called out excitedly. </p><p>Ardyn’s voice rang out from the living room. “You solved the case of the mystery account?”</p><p>“What? No, this is even better.  Gladio and I are going to an exhibit on squirrels together this weekend,” Prompto offered as he breezed into the room, grinning broadly. </p><p>“Ah, a date. How wonderful.  I was wondering which one of you would make the first move.”</p><p>Prompto stopped unpacking his bag and stared at Ardyn in disbelief.  “Nah, come on. We’re just going to check it out because we feed the squirrels in the park.  It’s not a date.”</p><p>“What time are you going?”</p><p>“Four,” Prompto huffed.</p><p>“Yes, perfectly timed to grab dinner after you’ve finished walking the exhibit together.  I wonder if he’ll try and hold your hand,” Ardyn mused.</p><p>“You’re not going to be satisfied until he kisses me or something are you?”</p><p>“Nonsense, dear boy, I would be just as happy if he gave you a hug.”</p><p>“You’re terrible,” sighed Prompto.  “Okay, enough about me. I have things to show you.  Gladio and I found a pattern.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first night Nyx waited for the little punk to walk home, he’d gotten a ride from some creepy-looking dude.  Having already researched Gralea Corp online, Nyx knew it wasn’t the kid’s business partner, Ardyn Izunia.  He’d never seen him, though it appeared Prompto visited his apartment at the end of the day.  The building had a doorman, so it wasn’t like he could just waltz in to confirm that detail.  Deciding to focus on the blond instead, Nyx waited to see if the creepy guy would drive him home again today. </p><p>When he spotted a tuft of blond hair bobbing along the sidewalk, Nyx smirked.  No escort today. Now he could get a little closer.  Slipping out of his hiding place once Prompto had passed, Nyx kept a safe distance.  Soon enough, the kid was unlocking the front door to the building and rushing inside.  Having already figured out which unit was Prompto’s, Nyx waited patiently for a light to switch on to confirm his findings. </p><p>Yep, the little brat lived on the third floor in the front.  Using the fire escape to try and break into his apartment wouldn’t work.  The chances of him being noticed were too high.  He’d have to come up with another way to spook him.  Based on what Nyx had already seen, Prompto was well on his way to figuring out the truth. </p><p>Troublesome bastard. Resigned to spending another night spying on Prompto, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home.  Installing monitoring software on Prompto’s A.I. laptop had been a stroke of genius.  Sitting in the comfort of one’s own home literally watching what the kid was researching made things so easy.  Based on what he’d witnessed during the past week, his timetable was going to have to change.  That persistent kid was inching closer and closer to uncovering his crime. </p><p>This, of course, meant he’d have to talk with Luna again.  She was still pissed at him for losing his job, but that didn’t matter anymore.  He’d have to make her understand.  He was fixing everything.    They’d have enough money to live like royalty; he simply needed a little more time.  Time that Prompto the dorky consultant was trying to rob him of. </p><p>Ruminating on the problem at hand, Nyx spent the whole train ride home staring at the wall opposite his seat with a scowl. Scaring this brat couldn’t be that difficult, right? Nyx merely had to come up with a good plan and follow through.  He knew where he lived; perhaps a little hate mail might do the trick. Chuckling to himself at the idea, he pulled out his phone to find the local art supply store. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Squirrels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why was he not answering his phone? Prompto needed help, and he was starting to panic.  Of course, he’d been all peachy keen for the last few days of the week.  However, once Saturday rolled around, Prompto realized with horror that he might actually be going on a date. How was it possible that Gladio had managed to distract him?  Apparently, the drive to solve this finance mystery had consumed Prompto to the point he was still able to focus in a work setting.  Now that he was at home and staring at his closet, his heart was racing.  Praying that Ardyn would pick up, he counted the rings.  Only two more to go before voicemail. On the last ring, his friend finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prrrom,” Ardyn slurred, “Do you not sleep in on the weekend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, I do. Why are you still in bed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s six-thirty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comment made Prompto pause mid-thought.  Turning to check his bedroom alarm clock revealed the same time.  Astrals above, he’d woken up earlier than his normal alarm on a day he’d didn’t even need the use of one. “Sorry,” he blurted, “but this is important. I don’t know what to wear today.”  A long-suffering sigh reached his ears a moment later followed by the sound of joints cracking.  Ardyn was stretching, but that meant he might fall right back asleep afterward.   “Please help me! I don’t know what to do,” he tried again, but with more desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to wake up fully before I tackle this task?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!  I need help now, I still have to go online and check out the exhibit and research things to ta--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,”  Ardyn cut in. “Calm down. I’ll help you, but I need thirty minutes to freshen up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whining loudly, Prompto had no choice but to agree.  It wasn’t like there was anyone else he could ask. “Fine, but if you don’t call me back in exactly thirty minutes, I’m gonna call you until you do.” He could hear Ardyn grumbling in the background.  “And don’t try anything funny, either, like turning off your phone, cause I’ll just come over instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Understood, you destroyer of mornings.  I will call you back. I promise,” Ardyn huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that his threat had been taken seriously, Prompto hung up and spent the next thirty minutes pacing his bedroom and trying not to hyperventilate.  The tightness in his chest wasn’t a new sensation; he’d dealt with this issue his whole life.  Anytime something new happened, Prompto’s brain would refuse to cooperate and send him off into a whirlwind of nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that kept popping up was the confusion over what he was doing.  Was this a date or not?  They’d not really discussed it, and the fact that Gladio hadn’t mentioned it made it seem likely that it wasn’t. Wouldn’t that be an important thing to tell someone?  Hey, I’m taking you out on a date. Be prepared!  Prompto assumed it would be a nice thing to do, but obviously he’d not been given this option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to their many interactions over the past few weeks, Prompto could easily say Gladio liked him.  Whether it was as a friend or something more, though, was a mystery. The idea of just being friends with Gladio made him a little unhappy.  Maybe he could try and stall out a little with the project at AI so they could spend more time together.  Shaking his head at the barely-formed idea, Prompto sighed heavily and flopped down on his bed.  Ardyn would see through that ruse in a nanosecond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatching his phone from where he’d discarded it on the end of the bed, he opened his contacts to dial Ardyn.  It was nearly thirty minutes, and Prompto wasn’t in the mood to wait anymore.  His index finger was hovering over the call button when a call came through.  It was Ardyn, thank the six.  Answering immediately, Prompto began wailing about his troubles once more. “I’ve got nothing to wear!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be true,” Ardyn quipped.  “I’ve seen you fully-clothed since the day we met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not helping!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what can I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Prompto lamented.  Hoping his friend would understand that he was referring to more than his wardrobe selection, he carried on.  “I don’t want to look like an idiot.  Gladio is a cool dude.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well. Cool or not, you must be taking this very seriously to be this worked up.  When are you meeting? Noon or one was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four!” Prompto cried out. “I’m so screwed!”  Ardyn’s chuckle on the other end of the line made him pause.  “Why are you laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, stop worrying. Everything will work out.  You’ve already spilled coffee on the man. How could you do anything worse than that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, don’t even ask me that!  I could, like, trip in the exhibit and land on one of the stuffed squirrels or, or - ” Prompto gasped, “ - even worse, I could accidentally push Gladio into a stuffed squirrel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn was really laughing now, “Dear boy, you will do no such thing. Truly, there is only one task you must manage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?! What?” Prompto was all ears; maybe Ardyn was going to actually help him now instead of picking on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun” was all he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in exasperation, Prompto rolled over on his bed to smother his face. “Nooooooooo, not helping,” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, I’m not teasing.  You simply need to relax and have fun.  Gladio asked you out for a reason.  I’d like to think he enjoys your company, so why not give him that chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself upright, Prompto got up and wandered over to his closet.  “I still don’t know what to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans and one of your cute t-shirts,”  Ardyn supplied happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whad’a mean cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, those funny ones you own with moogles and chocobos on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh em gee, you can’t be serious. I’m not wearing those around Gladio. He’ll think I’m like five or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a problem, Prompto. It merely shows you’ve got a sense of humor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not happening. Think of something else,” Prompto demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed softly, and Prompto could imagine him shaking his head fondly on the other end. “Very well. Wear a plain t-shirt with one of your jackets over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not very imaginative. Don’t you think I should try and impress him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you could wear a tux, Prompto,” Ardyn deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha, not funny, but shouldn’t I try harder than jeans and a t-shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, keep it simple. You will look relaxed and casual. I believe that is the point, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling under his breath at Ardyn’s logic, Prompto knew his friend was right. Dressing casually in something he was comfortable in would help him stay calm.  “Is it fancy enough for when we go out to dinner though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, good point . . . hmmm, I would say you’d be prepared if you wore dark jeans and nice shoes.  You know those ones you own but never break out for fear of scuffing them. That would be a good look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You think my fancy shoes would work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so hop to it. Go find something and get changed.  I expect an update with a picture of the new outfit in ten minutes.  No dawdling,” Ardyn uttered in a pleased sounding tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten minutes! Dude, you know it takes me longer than tha--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clocks a ticking, Prompto. Best hurry up and get changed,”  Ardyn offered before curtly hanging up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head in disbelief, Prompto began tearing through things in his closet. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he was completely dressed and ready to take a selfie in his outfit.  Waiting for a response from Ardyn after he’d snapped the photo was a little painful.  What if he didn’t like the look? There wasn’t much else in his wardrobe to pick from. He’d gone with the best option first!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more than a minute passed before his phone rang; it was Ardyn.  “Perfect! Don’t change a thing, and I mean it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I have just stated, it’s perfect.  Now I suggest you spend the rest of the morning figuring out that mop of hair on your head and then eating a proper lunch before you head out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time do you think I eat lunch, exactly?” Prompto asked in amusement. “Remember I don’t have to meet Gladio until four.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I wrong in assuming you‘ll be leaving early to sit on the steps of the museum so nothing in any fashion will impede your arrival?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude! Come on, am I that transparent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s rich laughter rang through the line. “No, Prompto, you’re a good guy.  Please try to calm your mind and have fun.  It’s that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try. Hey, thanks for the help. I was just overwhelmed. I mean, I still am, but I feel a little better now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime. Now, if you no longer need assistance, I’ll be stuffing my face with a delicious calorie-laden bagel with cream cheese and going back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed at the admission and thanked Ardyn once more. He couldn’t help it if he got stuck in his head sometimes.  Ending the call a second later Prompto spent the next two hours doing everything imaginable to his hair.  He’d changed out of his approved outfit just in case he ruined it before leaving the house.  That turned out to be a good decision since he’d already showered twice since waking up.  Getting worked up over his hair had made him sweaty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, when he’d figured out what to do, he ate lunch.  Rolling his eyes at Ardyn’s jab about him leaving early, Prompto attempted to watch some TV while he ate.  Damn his friend, because not five minutes after he’d finished eating, he had changed and was pacing the living room.  He lasted twenty minutes before grabbing his keys and ripping open his front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out into the hallway, something caught under his foot nearly sending Prompto down on his butt.  Reaching out for the railing saved him.  Glancing down he saw a large white envelope on the floor.  Groaning, he picked it up and tossed it back into his apartment.  His landlord was so old school. The guy never emailed. He’d leave him notes instead. How archaic. Prompto didn’t want to deal with that right now. Opening the letter could wait until he got home after his outing with Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the parking garage, Gladio wondered how long he’d have to wait for Prompto to show up.  He knew he’d be taking the train to the museum, and sometimes they got delayed.  However, the answer to his question was waiting as he made his way to the main entrance.  A familiar tuft of blond hair caught his attention straight away.  Prompto was sitting on the steps with his phone out taking pictures of a pigeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the sight, Gladio walked over confidently and waited to see how long it would take Prompto to notice him. Upon realizing his light source had been blocked, Prompto looked up and yelped.  It was hard to stifle a laugh at the cute reaction. The ease with which Gladio could startle Prompto meant he always had a front-row seat for the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s freckles were starting to fade into his growing blush.  Six, this guy was cute!  “Hiya, hope you’ve not been waiting long,” Gladio offered while he waited for the man to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, it’s all good. I’ve been enjoying myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, do you wanna go inside and check out the exhibit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thin--,” Prompto paused and stared, not at Gladio’s face but his chest.  “Is that a moogle t-shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to look flustered. Gladio could feel his face heating up as he shuffled nervously on the steps.  “My younger sister got it for me as a joke, so I thought maybe today might be fun to actually wear it, ya know.” Worrying that Prompto didn’t find it funny, Gladio ducked his head.  Great, he’d ruined this date before it’d even begun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Ardyn was right!” Prompto exclaimed. “I’m such a dummy. He told me to wear my moogle or chocobo shirt, and I laughed him off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s spiral of despair came to a screeching halt while he went over what Prompto had just said.  “Wait, you were gonna wear your funny shirt, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally! Oh em gee, I should’ve listened to him,” Prompto lamented with an eye roll.  “I mean, yours is cooler than mine, though, with the matte black moogle emblem on a black shirt.  I didn’t even notice until I stood up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, what’s yours look like?” Gladio asked out of curiosity. The relief at having not screwed up was making him grin like an idiot.  He still had a chance to impress Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine is black, too, but the emblem is colored in. Like the moogle is white with the little red pom pom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, I can’t wait to see it; maybe you can wear it the next time we hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure! I’ve got a chocobo one as well.  You’ll have to let me know which one you like better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio had figured out early on that distracting Prompto with a topic he loved to talk about meant he was more open.  It was like he’d bypassed his anxiety and gone straight to being excited.  Sometimes if the conversation lulled he would see Prompto’s nerves come back.  Gladio had a plan; he was going to make sure they stayed busy all evening.  That way there would be no time for Prompto to feel bad about anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s plan lasted all of two minutes.  When they’d reached the ticket counter, the battle of who would pay commenced.  This featured lots of raised eyebrows and attempts at shoving money in pockets.  None of which worked.  Being physically bigger than Prompto allowed him certain privileges, like blocking the ticket counter window with his whole body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, not fair!” Prompto whined as they walked over to the entrance.  “I could have paid for mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Gladio shook his head. “I got everything covered. Don’t worry about it.”  This didn’t stop Prompto from trying one last time to shove money in his pocket.  Simply swatting the man’s hand away did the trick, and they continued on into the space.  When Prompto went to grab a map, Gladio found himself staring. He looked so different out of his work clothes.  The button-down shirt and tie were gone, replaced with a nice black t-shirt and grey denim jacket.  Casting his eyes further south, Gladio only felt a little guilty for checking out his butt.  The jeans he was wearing were tighter than dress pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feigning interest in a nearby statue when Prompto turned around, Gladio waited while the map was deciphered.  Once a route was selected, they headed off to learn more about their Dorito-loving friends in the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, those squirrels don’t look cute,” Prompto uttered in dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, they sorta come off more like angry and dangerous.” Standing in front of the first display cabinet, Gladio fought with his emotions.  Squirrels were supposed to be cute, right?  This stuffed recreation of what prehistoric squirrels might look like was truly terrifying.  Suppressing a shudder at the thought of running into one oof those things at the park, Gladio herded Prompto along to the next display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To no avail, they both had to suffer through millions of years of evolution with each case they passed.  It wasn’t until the end of the exhibit did something more recognizable appear.  A cute, fluffy, fat squirrel sitting on a park bench greeted them on their way out into the rest of the museum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea they were so, um, intense,” Prompto offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Gladio bumped shoulders with Prompto. “Yeah, well, at least the ones at the park don’t look like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blanched. “Oh em gee, don’t even joke about that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing together at the thought, they ambled through the rest of the museum chatting about each exhibit. Gladio had no idea how much time had passed until a polished voice rang through the P.A. stating that the museum was closing in ten minutes.  Without a word, they both rushed to the gift shop to buy something.  The need to prove they’d gone to the squirrel exhibit was very strong.  Gladio bought a fridge magnet, and Prompto ended up getting a little stuffed squirrel.  Not the scary-looking one, but a match to the friendly-looking ones at the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving with their purchases in hand, Gladio hoped Prompto would enjoy dinner.  He’d selected a place that was known for tasty food and a chill atmosphere.  This was supposed to be a relaxing night out on the town, nothing fru fru or too fancy.  “You hungry, yet?” he ventured with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starving. I can’t wait to sit down and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. I’m looking forward to talking more about that crazy squirrel exhibit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto immediately launched into a lengthy discussion, about the pros and cons of prehistoric-sized squirrels living in the city today.  Would they be aggressive or fat and friendly?  Oddly enough, this bizarre conversation topic lasted until they’d made it to the restaurant.  Holding the door open for Prompto, Gladio waited as he shuffled in first.  The place was cozy with comfortable-looking chairs and tables tucked away amid large potted plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The host took them to a table in the corner and offered a fake smile before placing the menus on the table and retreating.  It appeared they’d arrived at their first hurdle to overcome.  Where to sit? The table seated four and had a booth banquet on one side and two chairs on the other.  “Uh, where’d you like to sit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, anywhere’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding the bench seat might be more comfortable, Gladio turned to sit down.  Plopping down, Gladio realized the view from this side of the table was pretty nice.  He could see the restaurant and the street outside.  Prompto would only get to look at the wall from the seat he’d selected.  “Hey, the view is way better on this side. Let’s trade,” he blurted without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha, no I can’t do that. You deserve to look at something nice, too,” Prompto supplied as he waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you. Come on, let me switch with you,” Gladio begged.  “I feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Prompto whined.  Gladio began scooting out to the side to get up.  This action prompted the blond to throw his hands up frantically.  “Wait, I can sit next to you. That way you don’t have to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing in his efforts, Gladio cocked an eyebrow. “You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah totally!” Prompto was already in motion and had vacated his seat to slide in next to Gladio.  “This will be better. Now we don’t have to shout if it gets noisy later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” he hummed while settling back into his seat.  Somehow, this was very different than when they sat next to each other at the conference table.  Gladio was keenly aware of the body heat radiating off Prompto.  Readjusting his legs under the table caused him to brush shoulders with the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed nervously and bumped him back playfully. “Careful not to knock me out onto the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha, never!” Gladio quipped, though now his brain was starting to fill with unhelpful images of Prompto doing just that.  His lithe figure pinned underneath him on the floor wearing nothing more than a smile.  Shit, Gladio had to get his mind out of the gutter.  This was just a first date, for crying out loud! Swallowing hard, he snatched the menu off the table and began scouring its contents for anything to take his mind off Prompto.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Survive dinner first, tackle the other thing second.  He could do this.  Maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Manic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto wasn’t sure, but it seemed as though Gladio’s mood had changed suddenly.  Perhaps moving to sit next to him was a bad idea.  Shoving that thought aside, he tried to relax and decide what to eat.  His first glance at the menu made his eyes go wide.  The prices were not what he was expecting.  He had enough money to cover his meal, but it was still a shock.  Skimming over the single-sided sheet, the cheapest thing he could find was forty-five dollars.  Guess he’d have to deal with that decision later.  Maybe if he drank only water it wouldn’t feel so expensive when the bill came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never been here before?” Gladio asked with a furrowed brow.  “Shit, I shoulda checked with you first. Do you even see anything good on the menu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flustered by the direct question, Prompto blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Ah, yeah, for sure. It all looks good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio visibly relaxed at his admission. “Great. I was worried there for a second.  Hey, if you want, I can order for us.  There are lots of cool dishes. We could try them all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head in agreement, Prompto forced a smile.  Who knew how much stuff Gladio would order? The chance of having a bill under fifty bucks was quickly fading.  Setting the menu back down, Prompto stared at the table helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Gladio tried softly. “Uh, is anything wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, everything’s fine,” he lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Come on, talk to me.  If you’re not comfortable eating with me, then we can just order an appetizer to go, and I’ll take you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that option made Prompto’s chest ache. He didn’t want to stop hanging out with Gladio.  This was the most fun he’d had in a long time.  “I’m fine, really! I – ah . . .” Pausing, Prompto sighed heavily.  Ardyn had always told him honesty was the best policy. He supposed this was as good a time as any to say something about the future bill.  “I’m not really comfortable spending a lot of money on dinner,” he finally admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Gladio off guard, and he blinked dumbly in response.  “Oh jeez, I’m an idiot.  Shit, sorry. I wanted this to be my treat; I did pick the place, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let you do that!” Prompto cried out.  “The bill’s gonna be over two hundred, easily, if you order all the stuff you were talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been saving up these past few weeks for our date sin--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s words faded into the background as Prompto’s brain latched onto what he’d just heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing his lips to stay closed so as not to burst into an ear-splitting grin was really hard, but he managed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—on’t feel bad about it, okay? Like I said, I don’t do this often so splurging every once and a while doesn’t hurt. Besides, going to the park to eat sandwiches and feed the squirrels isn’t what I’d call fancy,” Gladio finished, looking hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Prompto zoning out for half the conversation, he had heard the bits that mattered most.  Gladio wanted this to be a date, and he’d planned on paying well in advance of this moment. Which meant he’d been planning this. That got Prompto’s brain in gear.  How long had he been thinking about taking him on a date to have saved up money? Without thinking, he asked. “How long have you wanted to take me out?” Realizing his question was a little too pointed, he began waving his arms around to backtrack. “I mean – uh – you don’t have to answer that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Risking a glance, Prompto was treated to a rare sight: Gladio blushing.  The big guy looked super adorable all pink and fidgety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio licked his lips once and took a big breath. “I – I’ve wanted to ask you out for nearly two weeks now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! No way!  I’m such a klutz, and I spilled coffee on you and made Nyx go crazy.  I’m bad news.” Prompto chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, you sorta caught my eye that day you doused me with your coffee.  You were so upset and cute, and then I got to see you again at the meeting.  I mean after you’d survived your trial with Titus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahhh!!” Prompto wailed. “Don’t remind me!  That was one of the worst days of my life.  Only to be followed up by Nyx yelling at me.  That guy is freaking weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is an oddball.  Part of me is glad you triggered his blowup.  I had a funny feeling about him since the day he started.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!  Wow, I’m glad it wasn’t just me,” laughed Prompto.  “How long has he been there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly three years I think,” Gladio supplied before going back to the menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Gladio was getting ready to pick their orders, Prompto quieted down.  Deciding to be bold for once, he slowly leaned into Gladio’s shoulder.  This got an instant reaction.  Without pause, Gladio moved his arm and slung it over Prompto’s shoulder.  Fighting the urge to pull away from the new sensation, he took a few calming breaths and relaxed once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s side was warm and solid.  Prompto could get used to snuggling up against the man.  Secretly crossing his fingers, he hoped whatever this was would continue. Expecting Gladio to pull away when the waiter came to take their order, he was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled even closer.  Guess Gladio was enjoying this too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Prompto got over his initial worry about the bill, he began taking in the sights.  The restaurant was cozy and warmly lit with yellowy antique lights.  If he’d still been in doubt about whether this was a date or not, the ambiance should have been clue enough.  This place was super romantic. The food, when it arrived, was worth every penny.  They both ate far too much and laughed at each other for fighting over the last bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time flew by as they sat and talked.  Gladio filled him in how A.I. got started and what a journey it’d been along the way.  It sounded as though Gladio and his father had worked hard to get where they are today.  Prompto felt a small sense of pride in hearing that.  It was always a plus when someone was a hard worker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio quickly turned the tables on him and wanted to know everything about how’d landed a job with Ardyn.  The impressed nod he received from Gladio once he’d finished his tale boosted his confidence more than he’d care to admit.  Ardyn always told him he was smart, and it was nice to see someone agreeing with that idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the waiter came over to politely tell them the place was closing that they realized how much time had passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh em gee, have we been sitting here talking for that long?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “I didn’t even notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Gladio replied. “Guess we were having too much fun, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed at the comment and then covered his face with his hands.  That was loud; he’d not meant to do that.  Having the extra glass of wine after dessert might not have been a good idea.  “Save me. Are they laughing at me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Gladio chuckled.  “The wait staff? Nah, I think they are more focused on cleaning and getting us to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great idea!” Prompto enthused as he bolted up from the seat only to tumble sideways and hit the wall with his shoulder.  Ow, that hurt more than he’d care to admit.  Gladio was by his side in a flash with a concerned look.  That’s right; he’d stopped drinking earlier so he could sober up to drive home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?  Don’t want to have you fall over after all the fun we’ve had tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’good. Sorry, I didn’t realize how much I drank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio snorted. “Yeah, that wine was good. I don’t blame you for having another glass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but I blame me, though,” Prompto whined playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you home so you can sleep off the rest of your wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not tired,” Prompted attempted to defend but then yawned loudly enough to make his jaw pop.  “See, I’m fine. Just supplying oxygen to my brain.  All good here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Gladio drawled. “I believe that.” He looked positively smug as he held out his hand for Prompto to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Prompto accepted Gladio’s extended hand and walked out into the cool night air.  This was the best date ever, and Prompto didn’t really want it to end.  Gladio had mentioned getting him home, but he wasn’t sure if that meant he was going to come up to his apartment or not.  Prompto wanted Gladio to come upstairs, but he was buzzed and that might not be a great combo for a first date.  He wanted to clearly remember what happened next, not have fuzzy memories of a first kiss or something more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding he might ask Gladio up for a coffee at least, Prompto bided his time.  They weren’t even back to Gladio’s car yet.  He had time.  However, anxiety took over. The second Gladio unlocked his car and held the door open for Prompto to get in the passenger side, he could feel his resolve slipping.  It was a simple thing to ask: Do you want a coffee?  In Prompto’s mind, he sounded needy and desperate. Stupid wine, making him feel loopy.  The extra glass was proving to have been a mistake.  He couldn’t think straight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto did manage to give accurate instructions back to his apartment, aside from one wrong turn.  Getting distracted by Gladio’s long arm on the gear shift had caused his thoughts to wander.  The guy’s hands were huge compared to his, but they still looked so soft.  Is it really a bad thing that he’d gotten sidetracked from giving directions? He had a good excuse.  Giggling slightly, Prompto smiled at Gladio and waited for his building to appear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, he’d spotted his front stoop and called out for Gladio to stop the car.  There wasn’t any parking in front of his building at this time of night, so he double-parked.  Glancing to the side, Prompto nearly gaped at the clock in the dash.  Dear six, it was nearly eleven-thirty. They had been out all night.  His shock at seeing the time and being buzzed meant his well-laid plans to ask Gladio up for a coffee didn’t exactly work out.  Instead, Prompto simply stared into Gladio’s eyes and debated about falling asleep on the center console. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay over there?” Gladio asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, for sure. Just admiring the view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks. You’re not so bad looking either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto could feel his face heating up, but he didn’t care.  Leaning forward, he hoped that Gladio might kiss him.  They were both slowly closing the distance between their bodies when the worst thing happened.  A horn blared out from a passing car.  The perfect moment was shattered in an instant.  Prompto flinched and Gladio huffed out a small breath.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my hazards on for a reason,” he grumbled. “People are so weird sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk,” Prompto added for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, why don’t you rest up, and if you want maybe we can um – hang out again tomorrow if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disappointment at having been interrupted immediately faded as Prompto nodded yes. “I’d love to. What time?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can call you around noon to see how you’re feeling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding again, Prompto completely forgot he had been trying to kiss Gladio.  The curse of a fickle mind was one of distraction.  Overcome with the need to sleep, Prompto smiled and went to get out of the car.  “I had a lot of fun tonight, Gladio. I’m really happy you asked me to hang out today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it wasn’t as much fun as I had,” Gladio teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing at the remark, Prompto pushed open the car door and walked up the steps to his building.  Gladio didn’t drive off until he was safely inside the double entry doors.  Snatching his phone, Prompto went to call Ardyn but hesitated.  He’d already woken him up at the crack of stupid that morning.  The poor guy was probably asleep already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside his apartment, Prompto practically skipped into the bathroom to shower.  Being sleepy and energized at the same time was an odd combo. The hot water calmed his overactive brain somewhat.  He merely needed to calm down enough to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it the universe to try and literally trip him up twice.  Wandering back into his tiny kitchen to grab a glass of water, he almost slipped in the hallway.  That dumb ass envelope from earlier had tried to kill him again!  He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to see what the heck his landlord wanted this time.  It was probably something benign like trash days changing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ripping open the overly large envelope a second later did not, in fact, reveal something benign.  Prompto could feel his hands shaking as he took in what he was holding. A single sheet of paper held cut up letters spelling out a rather alarming message. It felt like it was straight out of a comic, but not at all entertaining as it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicking, Prompto grabbed his phone and very nearly called Ardyn but stopped. He was sleeping.  He didn’t feel right bothering his friend at this hour, despite the urgency of the situation.  The message was threatening, but he was technically safe.  In a haze, he dialed the next person that came to mind.  Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man thankfully picked up on the second ring. “Can’t get to sleep without thinking of me, huh?” he teased over the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to sound super panicky but failing, Prompto attempted to explain the issue.  “I got a letter, not a good one, and it’s threatening me and – uh – can I come over?” he babbled in a rush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Gladio asked seriously. “I’m coming to get you. Don’t leave your apartment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, I can’t stay here. I’m gonna grab a cab.” Suddenly aware he had no idea where he was going, Prompto paused.  “Um—where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you the address. Call me back after you hail the cab. I need to make sure you’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay, give me a second,” Prompto murmured, still in shock from this new development. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me come get you,” Gladio tried again. “I don’t feel comfortable with you coming here alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I made it up to my apartment alright. Besides, this stupid letter thing was here when I left this afternoon to come see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not nice stuff. I’d rather just show you. Let me call a cab,” he begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it. Call me back right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in agreement, Prompto hung up and called a local cab company.  Once he’d given his address, he hung up and dialed Gladio back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio spent the whole time on the phone with him talking about silly things: the latest episode of their favorite show and what his sister’s cat liked to eat.  The conversation kept Prompto from focusing on the terrible letter he’d jammed in his bag before leaving.  The ride lasted only ten minutes, and before he knew it, Prompto was staring up a luxury high-end residential complex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Prompto uttered softly as he pushed open the heavy glass door to the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Kevin at the front desk know, and he’ll let you up right away. I’ve already told him you were coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the man behind the large security desk waved him through with a smile.  “I’m at the elevator. What floor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleventh. Once you get off, I’ll be standing in the hallway waiting,” Gladio offered.  “I might lose you in the elevator, but you’re nearly here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding even though Gladio couldn’t see him, Prompto hopped on the elevator and smashed the button for Gladio’s floor.  Not one minute later, his phone lost connection, and he was forced to wait out the final minutes alone.  When the door dinged open, Prompto stepped out and saw Gladio down the end waving to him.  Breaking out in a sprint, Prompto barreled into Gladio’s open arms.  “M’sorry I bothered you,” Prompto lamented the second he leaned back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not even gonna let you do that sunshine. Come on, let’s get you inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself unintentionally lean into Gladio as they walked into the unit.  Once he heard the door shut behind him, Prompto launched into another rambling episode.  “M’sorry for doing this to you, but I didn’t want to wake up Ardyn, and Ignis would probably be asleep, too.  I didn’t know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, shhh, it’s alright. Sit down, and we’ll go over this together.  Show me this letter first, and then we’ll go from there.”  Gladio herded them towards his sofa.  Once Prompto had sat down, Gladio plopped down next to him and hugged him close.  “You’re safe. Take a deep breath, and tell me everything when you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sagging into Gladio’s side, Prompto nodded and pulled his bag over to remove the offending letter.  His heart rate doubled as he unfolded the envelope and took out the paper.  “So this was outside my door this afternoon when I left to meet you.” Prompto sighed. “I ignored it cause I thought it was from my landlord.  I didn’t even open it until after I’d gotten out of the shower, ya know after you dropped me off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hesitation to actually reread the letter must have been obvious.  Gladio was already rubbing his arm and continuing to tell him that he was safe.  “Take your time,” he offered kindly, though it was clear Gladio was worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Prompto unfolded the letter.  A second later Gladio leaned closer to examine the terrible message.  “So I don’t know what to do,” Prompto mumbled dejectedly.  “I don’t have any idea who this could be. I swear I didn’t do anything wrong, at least not that I know of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, at least, got a small smirk from Gladio.  “It still doesn’t explain this thing,” he said, motioning towards the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back down to the sheet in his hands, Prompto read the message once more.  ‘DRoP Ai jOB NoW! Or iLl maKe You!’ It had seemed so cliché at first with all the cut-up letters from the newspaper, but now it made him feel queasy.  This was serious stuff.  “What should I do?” He sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, we’re gonna file a police report. Then we’ll go through and see what you’ve been researching that might have ruffled some feathers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the police, Prompto gasped. “Oh, I can get Ignis to help us. He’s a private detective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Gladio hummed, “And what need do you have for someone of that nature?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn hired him since he couldn’t help me with this job.  He felt bad that I was sorta out here alone doing the fieldwork.  Plus, after he’d heard about how Nyx acted that one day, he . . . ” Prompto trailed off and paused, wide-eyed.  Holding Gladio’s gaze, he began to process the possibility that he was getting trolled by the ex-IT guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooo, it couldn’t be, could it?” Gladio questioned with a raised eyebrow, pointing to the letter.  “He’s a weirdo, but this . . ” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Om em gee, wait. When did you say he started at the company?!” Prompto blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three years ago. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those funny transactions started three years ago, too. Maybe he’s stealing money and thought I’d figured it out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if he did, how do we prove it?  I doubt he left fingerprints on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis will know,” Prompto offered again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s call him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late and I – what if he thinks I’m nuts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at him. “You’re not nuts. Now come on. Let’s call Ignis and find out who’s harassing you so I can break their nose.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mastermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, sending such a short message to the punk might not have been the best tactic.  Why didn’t he leave instructions or send an email?  Groaning at his own foolishness, Nyx huddled down further in the seat of Luna’s car.  Telling someone to stop doing a certain thing or risk punishment had sounded good initially.  However, as he sat and tried not to fall asleep, he began to doubt his plan. What good is a threat if you can’t back it up? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d only wanted to scare the kid, not actually do anything to him, but now he was invested, which meant he had to wait.  Getting one of the neighbors to leave the envelope for Prompto that morning had been perfect.  Nyx was only slightly worried when a very happy but fidgety Prompto left the building a few hours later.  Had he not seen the letter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to stick with his plan, Nyx waited.  Avoiding the meter maid had been a challenge, but he’d figured it out.  The hours passed slowly after that, and boredom set in.  Only leaving for a little bit to grab a bite to eat, he stayed in the car all day long and into the night.  The brat had to come home eventually.  He didn’t really have a good idea of what he’d do when Prompto arrived home, but he stubbornly waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching his target had become his new passion.  He and Luna would be leaving soon, anyway; there was no need to job hunt or sign up for unemployment.  Wasting a whole day sitting around literally doing nothing didn’t matter much.  When eleven forty-five rolled around, Nyx began seriously considering going home.  Then he saw a pair of headlights on the road, and a car slowed down in front of Prompto’s building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its blinking hazard lights hurt his eyes for a moment as his sight adjusted. Leaning forward, Nyx stared ahead and worked to make out the details of what he was seeing.  The car wasn’t near a street light, so it was hard to tell who was inside.  When the passenger leaned to the side, Nyx recognized Prompto’s familiar hairstyle.  So he’d been out all day with this person.  Wondering if they would get out and go upstairs with him, Nyx waited with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After three minutes, Nyx was tired of waiting.  How long does it take to get out of a car? Deciding now was as good a time as any to move, he turned on the car and drove out onto the street.  Honking his horn as he went by, Nyx hoped that would make something happen.  Pausing down at the end of the block, Nyx watched his rearview mirror.  Yep. Prompto had exited the car finally.  Speeding around the block, he carefully turned onto the street and parked again.  The car that had dropped Prompto off was gone now, and all Nyx had to do was wait to see if the kid left again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next was exactly what Nyx had been hoping for.  A cab had pulled up about fifteen minutes later, and Prompto got in it.  Great. That meant he opened the damn letter and was going to see someone about it in a panic.   What Nyx wasn’t expecting was where the cab took Prompto: Some fancy high-end residential complex with a doorman for security and everything.  Who the hell did this kid go see?  Nyx knew where Ardyn lived, and it wasn’t here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noting the address, Nyx turned the car around and headed home.  He had some research to do.  He needed to know who Prompto had run off to see.  Maybe it was the creepy dude he’d seen him with a few days ago.  Whoever it was, Prompto was definitely going there to talk about the letter.  Things had been set in motion; Luna had to listen to him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis arrived thirty minutes after they’d called.  The man looked as if he’d stepped out of a detective novel.  His long dark trench coat and perfectly styled hair were impressive considering the late hour.  Gladio quickly ushered their visitor into the hallway and waited while Ignis took off his coat.  “I’m really glad you could swing by. Prompto’s very upset and we didn’t know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s absolutely fine. I’m grateful you rang.  I informed Prompto to call me if he needed anything at all.  You’ve done the right thing,” Ignis offered with a small nod.  “Shall we? I’d love to see the letter in question and prepare the details for when we report this to the authorities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly. We can talk in the living room,” Gladio supplied while leading the way.  Prompto was still sitting there on the sofa with a worried look.  Upon seeing Ignis, he shot up and thrust the letter out to the man without uttering a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took the paper carefully and scanned the message. “Not very imaginative are they?” he huffed.  “Despite their lack of wits, this is still very serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We think it might be a guy named Nyx Ulric,” offered Gladio as he took his seat and gently pulled Prompto down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, the gentleman that made a show at the office the other day, correct?” Ignis asked while looking at Prompto.  The blond merely nodded and ducked his head once more.  “We’ll get to the bottom of this, Prompto. Don’t worry,” Ignis added kindly.  “Your safety is paramount, and Ardyn and I will ensure this is handled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Ardyn, Prompto lifted his head in shock. “Oh shit!  What if he got a letter, too?! I didn’t want to call him since it was so late, but maybe I need to,” he lamented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it would hurt to call him and alert him to the latest development.  It is the weekend, after all. I’m sure he’ll forgive the intrusion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I already woke him up this morning at like six! He’s gonna be so mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing how long Prompto had been awake made Gladio feel bad about keeping him up even later. He should be resting, not fretting about this dumb letter.  Before he had a chance to voice his concerns, Ignis replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be more than happy to call him,” Ignis offered while taking out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio noticed that he’d already dialed before Prompto could even reject the idea.  It appeared it might go to voicemail, but after what seemed like several minutes, Ignis uttered a soft ‘hello’ into the line. “Ah, yes, hold on one moment. Let me put the call on speaker,” Ignis managed quickly.   A second later, Ardyn’s voice could be heard.  Gladio had met the man once or twice when he’d initially hired Gralea Corp., so it wasn’t a complete cold introduction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anything happened?” Ardyn tried again, “Calling at this late hour can only mean something bad has occurred. Is Prompto alright?” he asked in a panicked tone.  “I must che--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Prompto blurted, probably in hopes of settling his friend's nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn sighed loudly through the receiver. “Thank the six. Now, would someone please tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took over once more and explained the letter and where they were.  Prompto remained quiet and continued to press into his side.  They’d had such a wonderful date and now this had to happen.  Gladio wanted Prompto to feel safe and not have to deal with stupid bullshit. There was some good news. though; Ardyn hadn’t received a letter.  Ignis warned Ardyn not to answer the door for anyone and to keep his phone handy in case they had to call again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was decided that they’d file a police report in the morning, after which Ignis would go check on Ardyn.  Prompto had offered to go, but Ignis disagreed.  It was safer for Prompto to stay in one place, preferably not his apartment.  Gladio rushed to offer his spare room and was relieved when Prompto agreed without pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to go to the police station?” Prompto asked after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m afraid that will be necessary. I can’t file the report for you.  I do have a contact at the station, so it should go smoothly,”  Ignis supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me when you’ve filed the report.” Ardyn requested over what sounded suspiciously like a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. Now I suggest we all try and get some rest and tackle this again tomorrow with fresh eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them agreed, and the call ended with Ardyn a minute later.  He was safe and aware of what had occurred.  Now they just had to wait until the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, are you sure you’ll be alright staying with Gladio?” Ignis checked with a serious face.  “I’ve several places I can suggest if you’d rather hear some options.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head vigorously. “I’d like to stay here. I feel safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll return in the morning.  Try and get some rest.” Ignis didn’t say anything more as he stood and walked over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio squeezed Prompto’s arm lightly before he got up to follow Ignis.  Once he’d neared the door and was out of earshot, Gladio asked what’d been on his mind for the past hour.  “How serious do you think this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing at the door, Ignis turned back. “I would say it would be wise to err on the side of caution. This doesn’t seem to be very well thought out, but sometimes that means the mastermind behind it is feeling pressured in some way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio mulled over those words as he waved Ignis goodnight and locked the door.  The signs seemed to point to Nyx as the culprit, given his odd behavior when he’d been asked to grant Prompto more permissions.  He’d also been at the company for as long as these odd transactions had been taking place.  What had Prompto uncovered?  It had to be important for Nyx to react this way.  Getting into screaming matches at work and shoving your boss was definitely a sign of stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then that awful letter showed up.  What had they found that made him take this step? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we are close?” Gladio asked out loud as he strolled back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Prompto murmured from where he was slouched on the couch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the poor guy so depressed was doing a number on Gladio’s heart.  “Hey, it’ll be alright. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he goes after Ardyn?  He’s already injured, and that’ll just make it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we are going to the police tomorrow to file a report.  That way they’ll be able to catch him, and everyone will be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t even really know why. What did I do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything. I think he did something, and you found traces of it in the reports you’ve been scouring over the past month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s little bits here and there. I don’t even know what I’m looking at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, you must be close to cracking it if this letter is any indication,” Gladio offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what?” Prompto asked with a mournful expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Realistically?” Gladio pondered with a quirked eyebrow.  “I find you a toothbrush and show you the guest room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comment seemed to bring Prompto’s spirits down even further.  Damn, maybe he didn’t really want to stay the night even though he’d told Ignis that he did. “If you want, I can call Ignis back to see about-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! Sorry, I was just thinking about all my stuff back at the apartment.  I ran outta there without even packing a bag.  I’m such a dummy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were scared, and that is a normal reaction.  Let me feel like I’m helping, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Om em gee, you are helping!” Prompto squealed. “Seriously, I didn’t know what to do, and you’ve been so kind, and I just feel – I feel safe here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That put a smile on Gladio’s face.  “So are you ready to try and get some sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m up for trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you changed already when you were home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. I don’t think I’d fit in any of your clothes, anyway,” Prompto huffed with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of the blond swimming in his oversized sweatpants and t-shirt did stir certain feelings in his gut.  Quickly pushing them aside, he leaned forward and sat on the edge of the sofa. Gladio wanted to offer more, but it didn’t feel right.  There was no way to suggest cuddling in bed without it sounding like he wanted something else.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up awkwardly from the sofa, Gladio waited for Prompto to follow him to the guest room.  “I hope this will be comfy enough for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be fine. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay,” Gladio hummed despite being worried.  He liked Prompto a lot, and he wanted this episode to get resolved quickly.  “I’ll leave you to it, then? There’s a new toothbrush in the bathroom, so that’s covered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Gladio offered a shaky smile and backed out of the room.  Prompto traced his steps and closed the door.  He remained standing in the hallway for a full minute before sounds of the tap running filtered out from behind the door.  Sighing heavily, Gladio walked back into the living room and sat down again.  It felt so wrong to leave Prompto alone at a time like this.  However, asking to share a bed was a little forward this early in the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d had an amazing date, but things had taken such a crazy turn.  Groaning at his own inability to figure this out, he grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV.  Then a thought struck him, and he was flying up off the couch again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio didn’t even wait for Prompto to respond after he went back and knocked on his door.  “Hey, I’m watching some TV if you want to join me.” Turning and running away as swiftly as he’d appeared, Gladio hoped Prompto wouldn’t feel obligated if he really wanted to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting the urge to fist pump when he heard a door click open a few minutes later, Gladio attempted to appear as calm and collected as possible.  He was merely watching late-night TV, not trying to plot cuddle time with Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond tentatively crept into view at the end of the sofa and smiled. “Are you sure you don’t mind me joining you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, not at all. I am tired, but I can’t sleep right now.” The look of relief on Prompto’s face at hearing his comment was telling.  He’d been feeling the same but hadn’t said anything.  In an effort to not freak Prompto out, he watched out of the corner of his eye as he sat down on the opposite end of the sofa.  It was clear he didn’t know what to do with his body.  The guy was sitting a little too straight and wasn’t actively trying to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thumbing through the channels, Gladio attempted to find something that might help them both relax.  “So, uh, which one?” he pondered. “A documentary on owls or the latest Mission Impossible movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Owls,” Prompto blurted before turning beet red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly at the sight, he clicked on the documentary and put the remote down. “Good. I wanted to watch that one too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Prompto huffed, but he was grinning, which was a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took you to an exhibit on squirrels, Prompto. I think it’s within reason that I want to watch a show about owls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I still don’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. I, for one, am going to enjoy this wonderful film.” The torrent of giggles that escaped Prompto’s mouth after he’d wrapped up his defense was contagious.  Soon they were both laughing and had fully relaxed into the cushions.  Not ten minutes later, Gladio could hear Prompto softly snoring.  He’d tucked his legs up onto the seat and was resting his head on a pillow.  Grabbing a blanket, Gladio covered the blond up and got comfortable.  Who said they had to sleep in a bed? Letting the day’s events replay in his head, Gladio drifted off to the more enjoyable bits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx stared at his computer in disbelief.  It couldn’t be a coincidence that Gladiolus Amicitia lived in the building Prompto had gone to.  It’d been easy to find. Living in a county with accessible property records made researching this kind of thing a breeze. However, this new revelation seriously messed up his plans.  If Gladio knew and was talking to Prompto, then they knew something wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing his attempt at crafting probably didn’t solve his issue, Nyx cracked his knuckles and moved onto phase two.  If Prompto had sought advice from Gladio, then maybe he could use that to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’d completed this step, he had to tackle the difficult task of convincing his girlfriend that everything was peachy keen.  How hard could that be? She loved him, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Battle of Wits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t go,” Prompto lamented. “Not like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio and Ignis looked over to him with equally concerned expressions.  Ignis tried to help, but it didn’t sound convincing, “I understand your misgivings, Prompto, but it’s not wise to go back to your apartment at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go to the police station dressed like this! No one will take me seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather disagree; I believe it highlights the current issue very clearly.  You’ve been threatened right out of your own home,” Ignis defended with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we all went together to Prompto’s apartment so he could change, and then we went to the station?” Gladio suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed Ignis didn’t like that idea, based on his frown. “I’m not fond of that. I’d rather go there to fetch what you need and bring it back here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s there, and he does something to you?” Prompto asked with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself,” Ignis announced. “Now, what items do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like the idea of you going there alone, Ignis.  I still think we should come with you, ya know, maybe wait in the car,” pushed Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s safer if I go alone.  I simply need your keys, and I will be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t like Ignis going over to his place without backup, but there was no other way.  “Can you call me when you get there, and I’ll walk you through what to grab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly. I must be off, or we will waste the whole day,” Ignis quipped before taking his coat and the keys from Prompto.  “Stay here, and don’t go anywhere until I return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Prompto ducked his head and stared at the polished wood floor.  Hopefully, Ignis would be alright. “Be careful!” he offered right as Ignis was walking out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” he added before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for causing such trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble; Ignis will be fine. I’m sure of it.  Come on, let’s sit down and go over what we’re saying to the police.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was having a hard time staying focused; his thoughts were constantly straying to Ignis.  What would he find?  Would Nyx be waiting for him?  Gladio’s phone buzzed not five minutes later, and Prompto looked over with anticipation.  “Is it Ignis? Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look of confusion on Gladio’s face as he unlocked his phone didn’t bode well.  “It’s not Ignis.  Lunafreya Fleuret just texted me,” he offered with a furrowed brow.  “That’s odd,” Gladio muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name sounded vaguely familiar. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the sister of some guy who’s been trying to buy shares in A.I. for nearly two years. The only thing is he’s very bad at taking no for an answer,” Gladio supplied with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wants to meet me, but there’s no way I’m leaving you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto instantly felt bad for screwing up Gladio’s business.  “If you need to go, I understand.  I don’t want to mess anything up for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you,” Gladio reiterated. “It’s Sunday; whatever she’s got to tell me can wait until later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to respond back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on it.  The message is weird, anyway.”  Gladio went to add more but his phone pinged again.  Thumbing the messaging app open, he read the new text.  “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Tell me, is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. She just said that her brother is going to do something reckless if we don’t come to an agreement over the shares.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t force you to sell anything, though, can they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they don’t have any power that I know of.  I gotta call my dad and see if he can go talk to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that might take too much time!”  Prompto exclaimed. “Can you get her to come here to meet with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good idea!” Gladio enthused. “Ah, but I don’t want to run the risk of her saying I tried to seduce her or something later.” He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about someplace nearby? That way you could stay close but still handle this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it, but I could try.  Hold on.”  Gladio busied himself with texting Lunafreya back as they sat on the sofa together. Within minutes he’d gotten a reply.  “She’s cool with meeting at the coffee shop across the street.  Says she’s five minutes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto felt better already. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Gladio’s business.  “I hope it works out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Gladio replied, “I still don’t like the idea of leaving you alone, but I’ll be nearby, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel safe here, and I won’t answer the door no matter what. I promise,” Prompto supplied as he crossed his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio chuckled but still looked worried.  “I should get downstairs to speed things up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe.” He smiled while stood to give Gladio a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. Now don’t forget what we agreed: Stay here until I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in understanding, Prompto waited while Gladio got ready.  “Can I call you with an update if Ignis rings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. You can call, too.  Honestly, I just want to go see what she has to say and then leave.  I don’t expect to be gone for more than ten or fifteen minutes at most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio made sure to show him how to deadbolt the door before he left, and then Prompto was alone.  He still felt safe, though, despite this fact.  Gladio’s building had security and cameras; his little apartment did not.  This didn’t stop him from pacing around helplessly.  When his phone began ringing a few minutes later, he answered straight away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, I’ve arrived at your apartment.  Everything seems to be in order, the door lock was still intact, and there were no more letters,” Ignis offered calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the six!  I’m glad you’re alright.” Prompto began to easily guide him through the place in search of clothing and shoes.  It didn’t take long, and Ignis had gathered everything he needed.  “Thank you so much for doing this!” he gushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to help. Anything to ensure your safety is my top priority.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it. Oh – I should probably check on Ardyn this morning, make sure he didn’t get any late letters delivered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was well when I went to visit him this morning, Prompto, but I’m sure he’d like to hear from you.  We are all very worried about this new development.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right?!” Prompto lamented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m locking up and heading back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, cool. Gladio should be back by then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Where did he go?”  Ignis asked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got a message from a business associate that was threatening something not good if he didn’t meet with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he left?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t want to!” Prompto blurted realizing that Ignis thought Gladio had done the wrong thing. “I told him to go, and then we both had the idea for him to meet this person in the coffee shop across the street. That way he’d still be close by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis grumbled slightly at the idea but didn’t offer any other argument against it.  “Do not open the door for anyone besides myself or Gladio.  Is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally. I feel safe. Don’t worry, Ignis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man merely blew out a long breath before responding.  “Yes, well, I’ll be there soon enough.  I suppose this couldn’t be helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Ignis. Calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. I must hang up. I’ll see you shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto disconnected the call and noticed he had a text message waiting.  It was from Gladio. Hoping everything was alright, he nearly shouted as he read the text.  Gladio needed his help!  The lady he’d gone to meet had begged Gladio’s assistance in dealing with her brother.  Apparently, he was being abusive in some way.   That was terrible!  The string of messages included an address where she was now taking Gladio.  This brother of hers sounded like a real piece of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio wanted him to follow so he could call the cops if need be.  That made sense since he wasn’t across the street anymore.  Prompto knew the doorman would be able to hail him a cab as he ran to put on his shoes and grab Gladio’s spare set of keys.  He barely remembered to lock the door after himself as he sprinted down the hallway.  Gladio was in trouble and he was going to help! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another message from Gladio came through while he was in the elevator.  He’d ordered him a car from Muber for the trip so he wouldn’t have to pay.  Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Prompto barreled out onto the street and scanned the cars nearby.  Sure enough, one had a pink Muber sign in the window, though it was hard to see with the super tinted windows.  Running over to the vehicle, he got in quickly and leaned his head against the backrest.  The driver didn’t say anything and continued to face forward. Good, he was one of those types that didn’t like to talk. Prompto wasn’t in the mood for chatting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking fast, Prompto dug out his phone and called Ignis.  However, his phone wouldn’t connect; the line kept crackling and popping.  Confused as to why that would happen, he attempted to send a text instead. The message merely sat with a spinning circle.  Checking his connection, he noted that he had no service.  That was weird. Now he was starting to worry. Only Gladio knew where he was going. Hopefully, when they arrived he’d be able to call Ignis without issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they’d pulled up to a block of simple row housing that Prompto wondered if they’d even gone to the correct address.  According to Gladio, this lady’s brother was trying to buy into A.I.. Didn’t that mean he should have money? This place looked just like any other apartment block in town.  Unimpressive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car slowed and turned into the alleyway behind the building.  Okay, this was getting strange. “Um, if we’re almost there, I can get out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver waved him off but still didn’t speak.  Leaning forward, Prompto tried to get a better look at the guy.  He was wearing dark sunglasses, and his hair was combed neatly with a part down the middle.  Who the hell wore their hair like that these days? He looked like he was in grade school circa the Victorian era or something.   Clearing his throat, Prompto tried again to get an answer.  “Hey, buddy. Can you stop the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you hear me out,” a familiar voice drawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto immediately went to open the car door but it was locked.  Nyx hadn’t taken the car out of gear, so the door wouldn’t open.  Stupid feature. Why were new cars so dumb.  “Let me out of this freaking car right now!” he shouted. “I’ll call the cops. I swear it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx turned and flashed him a smug smile. “Good luck, kiddo, My phone’s got no service, and I don’t believe yours is much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peering down at his phone revealed it still wasn’t working.  Grinding his teeth in frustration, Prompto glared at Nyx.  “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” he defended with a raised hand. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I just want your help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you?!” Prompto fumed, “You’ve been nothing but an asshole to me ever since we met!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t understand your potential until recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing Nyx wasn’t going to unlock the car without listening to what he had to say first, Prompto huffed out a breath and threw himself back into the seat. “Fine! Talk.” Nyx then laid out a tale involving a brother and sister that didn’t get along.  Prompto almost didn’t believe his ears when Nyx mentioned the sister’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunafreya, the woman who Gladio had gone to meet and was currently trying to help get away from her abusive brother, was Nyx’s girlfriend? The world was too small for his liking at the moment.  Those kinds of connections were odd and never worked out well in the end.  Nyx continued on about how he had to figure out how to rescue her since her life was horrible.  Prompto listened but still didn’t know how he factored into this plot.  “Why are you trying to get me to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Nyx spluttered.  “That jerk of a brother is the one who sent you the nasty letter. She told me about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s mouth fell open. “He’s the one who wants me to stop working at A.I.? Why?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re a dummy sometimes, kid.  If you turn up something not right with the books, then Luna’s brother will lose interest in buying shares, and he’ll blame Luna for suggesting the merger in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t get it,” Prompto muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you going to help me or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to tell Luna about the letter her brother sent you so she’ll believe me that he’s a rotten egg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t explain why you were such a jerkface to me,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what you were going to do.  Come on, Luna’s hiding out here at my place.  I think she even went to try and get my old boss to help or something.” Nyx shook his head. “I don’t know what Gladio will be able to do.  He’s just muscle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto took offense to that comment but kept his mouth shut.  The whole reason he’d left the safety of Gladio’s condo was to help Gladio, so he really didn’t have a choice now.  They were all in this together, it seemed.  Once Nyx turned off the car and the door lock clicked, he bolted.  All of this was a little hard to digest, and Prompto wanted to see if he could call Gladio or Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx shouted his name, and when Prompto turned, expecting Nyx to be hot on his tail, he instead saw the man standing near his car.  His face bore a look of irritation as he waved his hands in the air. “Gladio and Luna are over here, dummy.” He punctuated his sentence with a big enough eye roll that Prompto could clearly see it from twenty feet out.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, he debated about following Nyx.  Taking his phone out to make a call showed it still wasn’t working.  Maybe Nyx had a landline he could use.  Sighing heavily, Prompto trudged back down the alley and followed Nyx over to a pair of stairs.  They led down to a standalone entrance to what appeared to be a basement flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, twinkle toes. You can tell Gladio all about your little adventure when we get inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he wait for me to come with them when they left the coffee shop?” Prompto asked as Nyx unlocked the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to give me a ride. That was creepy as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, Luna doesn’t know you from a hole in the wall. I can’t go suggesting she let you tag along without explaining a bunch of stuff first.  Cool your jets. You can meet her now.” Nyx huffed as he shoved the door open.  The apartment was dimly lit since it was a basement unit.  Nyx immediately began calling Luna’s name as he wandered around, and then he disappeared into the back somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they here yet?” Prompto asked as he milled around the living room.  Scanning the space, his eyes landed on a pile of cut-up newspapers and some craft glue on the dining room table.  Unfortunately, Prompto had his back turned when Nyx came back in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo. I need you as a prop right now,” Nyx lamented right before he aimed a comically large gun at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto yelled when something shot out of the barrel.  Whatever it was flew by in a blur, and before he knew it, he was working to keep his balance.  Something had gotten tangled in his feet.  Peering down, Prompto realized that he’d been shot with a net gun?!  Those existed in real life? Too stunned to properly process what was happening, he cried out for help. Prompto had gathered by now that neither Gladio nor Luna was here.  He’d been tricked and had fallen for it like an idiot.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling backward, Prompto tripped and hit the floor hard.  Having a human-sized net thrown over you was more crippling than he’d figured it would be. Nyx pounced on him a second later and pinned him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This’ll be over before you know it. Just stay quiet, and you’ll be fine,” Nyx instructed, but Prompto didn’t believe a word of it and tried to fight him off.  Thrashing around on the floor wasn’t helping much. Prompto merely made the net tangle more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to yell for help seemed like a good idea, Nyx did live in a multi-unit building, and maybe someone would hear him.  However, that only triggered a series of terrible events, which is how Prompto found himself duck taped to a kitchen chair. A dishtowel had been hastily tied around his head to keep him quiet. Somewhat thankful Nyx hadn’t shoved the whole thing in his mouth, Prompto didn’t know what to do.  He was now at the mercy of the crazed IT guy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pack of Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten minutes had passed, and Gladio decided he was done waiting. He’d done his due diligence, sending follow up texts and even calling.  She wasn’t answering.  Huffing in irritation, Gladio ran back across the street and up to his unit.  Happy that Prompto still had the door bolted, he unlocked both locks and went inside.  However, after searching his place, it became apparent that Prompto was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic gripped him as he tried to think of what could have happened.  Calling downstairs to security, Gladio hoped that the doorman may have seen Prompto.  When he was told that the blond had left the building not five minutes earlier, he wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or worried.  He had no idea where Prompto had been going.  Thinking that maybe he’d talked with Ignis and the man had come to pick him up, Gladio called to check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis picked up right away. “Gladio, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back at my place,” he breathed out quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that little meeting of yours didn’t take very long at all. I was worried about Prompto being alone but it--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto’s not with you?!” Gladio blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladiolus, please tell me you are attempting to be humorous despite the obvious bad timing of that endeavor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio let out a high-pitched whine and began pacing rapidly. “Shit, Ignis. I don’t know where he went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you called him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! Hold on. Stay on the line let me try.” Gladio hurriedly switched to another line and dialed Prompto’s cell phone.  The call never connected and went to voice mail. “Ignis? This is bad. He’s not answering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. Let’s be logical,” Ignis offered.  “I’m nearly there. Lock up and wait for me outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Ignis arrived not three minutes later, and Gladio hopped in the car. “Where are we going? I don’t have a clue where he could be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, let’s be logical,” insisted Ignis. “I called Ardyn after we spoke, and he’s not heard from him, nor did he reach out.  I told him to call if Prompto should arrive there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good at least,” Gladio murmured.  “I’m an idiot. I should have never left him alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about this meeting. I feel like it plays into the grand scheme of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I received a text from Lunafreya Fleuret, a business associate, that she wanted to meet with me,” Gladio started.  “I was going to ignore her, but then she messaged again saying her brother, a guy who’s been trying to buy part of A.I., was going to do something terrible. I got worried and was about to call my dad to handle it, but Prompto suggested I meet with her across the street.” Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Gladio groaned at his foolishness. “This is all my fault. I should have followed my gut. Something felt off about that message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio, this won’t help Prompto. No one is blaming anyone right now.  Focus. Did the message say anything else? What did this Lunafreya woman say to you when you saw her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She never showed,” Gladio admitted glumly. “I was gone for like fifteen minutes tops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Ignis hummed.  “So you were tricked into leaving the building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?!” Gladio asked incredulously. “To what end, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what we need to figure out - and fast.  Do you know where Lunafreya lives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I can find out,” Gladio called the one person who’d have the information he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct’s grumpy voice answered the phone after the third ring. “It’s Sunday. What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna’s address. I need it,” Gladio demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blonde lady you went on a blind date with once a few years back.  She comes in every couple of months with her grumpy brother to have hours-long meetings about nothing. Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct sighed heavily, and Gladio could imagine the eye roll that accompanied it. “She’s weird,” he supplied. “Did you know that she was dating Nyx when we went out?  She said if I told anyone, she’d get Nyx to ruin my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio couldn’t breathe. Luna had been seeing Nyx? How long had that been going on? “Noct, I may not be in on Monday. You’re the best, bye!” He hung up before Noct had a chance to form a reply.  “I know where to check first. I just need to log into the secure network real quick and get an address.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling against his bindings wasn’t working. Prompto was good and stuck. Nyx had even taped his ankles to the damn chair legs. The guy was thorough, he’d give him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six, he was so dumb. He’d managed to get caught by the one person he’d been wary of since the beginning.  All because he thought Gladio was in trouble.  Sighing into his gag, he looked up to see what Nyx was doing.  The guy was moving like he had a fire lit under his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t talk to him, which was good. Prompto didn’t think he could handle that kind of attention right now.  Being tied to a chair was humiliating enough, let alone having someone make fun of you for your shortcomings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When someone knocked on the door, he started yelling, though the sound was muffled.  Nyx eyed him as he went to open the door.  He didn’t look bothered by the noise, which was a little upsetting.  Prompto couldn’t see who’d come in, but he heard them gasp loudly followed by rapid clicking sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blonde woman came into a view a moment later. She was very upset. “Nyx! I’m not into kinky shit like this. What the hell are you doing?” she demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha? Kinky? Babe, stop being silly. He was trying to get in the way of our plans, so I put a stop to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning on doing?” the woman asked, wide-eyed.  “You need to let him go. I’m not getting in trouble for kidnapping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine. We don’t have much time, anyway. We’ve got a plane to catch,” Nyx stated matter-of-factly as he physically dragged the woman away and into another room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t have to strain to hear what was being said. The lady had started shouting.  She was pissed.  Nyx’s efforts at keeping their conversation private failed when the lady stormed out of the room to point directly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This harmless-looking guy was making trouble? How?!” she shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you he was going to expose my plan. I couldn’t risk that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain why you have him tied to a chair,” she fumed as she walked closer.  For a second, Prompto thought she was going to untie him, but Nyx rushed over and pulled her away.  “We need to let him go. This is wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I can’t. The damage has been done. He knows too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t sound good.  Prompto began trying to get free once more; he was starting to really worry about what Nyx would do to him.  Attempting to speak only resulted in more muffled sounds.  He’d tried to ask for them to let him go, but he wasn’t sure he’d been understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to him?” the woman asked fearfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? To him, nothing!  We’ve got to go! Otherwise, we’ll get arrested. Come on, babe, times a wastin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, arrested?”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you’ve helped me kidnap a guy, and you’ve got connections to the company where I just stole millions of dollars from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman outright screamed at that admission.  “Nyx Ulric, you tell me what you’ve done right now!” she raged.  “And where is my phone? I know you took it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx simply laughed and grabbed a suitcase near the door.  “Sweetheart, I can explain this to you on the way to the airport.  His buddy, my ex-boss, is going to show up here any second, if he takes a minute to put the puzzle pieces together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladiolus is coming here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I messaged him from your phone earlier.  We need to go, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman, who Prompto realized must have been Lunafreya, simply stood there in shock.  “You – you did what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain in the car, baby. Come on, we’re like a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde.  Isn’t it awesome!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunafreya didn’t have time to object as Nyx bustled her out the door.  “What about him?” she tried again, waving frantically at Prompto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, he’ll be fine. It won’t take long for Gladio to find him. I'm sure of it,” Nyx announced as he closed the door.  His voice lowered considerably once the door clicked shut, but Prompto could still hear him say he’d call the cops to report a missing person when they arrived in Nassau.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate to get free, Prompto looked around for anything he could use to cut the tape with.  Spying a pair of scissors on the table, he attempted to scoot closer to get them.  The movies made this look so much easier than it really was.  After a few minutes of throwing his body weight around, he was breathless and sweating.  Stupid Nyx had taped his wrists to the side of the chair, which meant he couldn’t reach anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in as much air as he could, Prompto tried to catch his breath.  The tape binding his upper body to the chair was tight and made it difficult to expand his lungs fully.  The dumb towel he was gagged with didn’t help either.  Having to wait was the worst.  How long would it be before someone found him? If no one came, would Nyx really call the cops to have him rescued?  He wasn’t so sure Nyx could be trusted to do anything decent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six, he wanted to cry. This was not how he saw his day going.  Struggling one last time, he stopped quickly when pain lanced up through his arm.  He was going to hurt himself if he continued.  He had to be patient and pray that someone would come to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then something Nyx had said on his way out the door hit Prompto like a ton of bricks.  He’d called them a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde.  Yelling into his gag at the ridiculousness of it all, Prompto realized what BC4EVA meant.  Nyx was a mega nerd.  He’d created an account to embezzle money from A.I. and called it Bonnie and Clyde forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As of Friday, the money was still in A.I.’s accounts.  Maybe if he could figure out where Nyx was intending to transfer the money, he could stop it.  That would be one way to get the idiot back for causing so much trouble.  It’s hard to have fun in the Bahamas when you were broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t have much time to ruminate on the thought when footsteps sounded outside.  Yelling as best he could through the gag, he heard people calling his name.  It was Gladio.  Relief flooded through him as Gladio kept hollering from the other side of the door.  He heard the knob jiggle but the door was locked.  Nyx was an asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis’ voice sounded next about trying to pick the lock.  Gladio’s gruff answer to that was literally breaking the door down.  Flinching as much as possible while still being tied to a chair, Prompto started crying when he saw Gladio and Ignis come into view.  Gladio rushed over and immediately removed the dish towel.  Ignis was on the offensive, searching all the rooms for signs of danger.  “H—he’s not here.” Prompto sputtered, grateful to have the gag gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?!” Gladio asked frantically as he produced a switchblade from thin air and began cutting away at the tape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I –I think I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have never left you alone. I’m so sorry, Prompto,” Gladio apologized with a furrowed brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’not your f-fault,” Prompto managed as he got his tears under control.  The adrenaline from being found was making it difficult to think clearly. Maybe it was the small smile he offered Gladio that triggered what happened next. In a flash, Gladio surged forward and kissed him.  Prompto could feel his face heating up even after Gladio had pulled away and went back to cutting the tape.  “Wha? I – I, uh, Gladio,” he whined.  This only resulted in Gladio kissing him a second time, a little harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was really gasping for air now.  Gladio had one of his wrists free and was working on his feet.  Prompto wanted to throw himself into the man’s arms, but he was still stuck fast.  Straining against the tape, he tried to reach out for Gladio.  “I need – I need a hug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around him a second later.  Sagging into the comforting weight that was Gladio’s warm and solid chest, Prompto started crying again.  Yelping when someone else touched his other arm, Prompto looked up to see what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. I’m simply working to set you free - something I thought Gladio was handling,” Ignis supplied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted a hug,” Prompto blurted breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. Shall we continue, Gladio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before he was free of the blasted kitchen chair.  Standing up quickly to get away, Prompto’s knees buckled, and he nearly went down.  Gladio was there again to catch him.  He was unable to contain his surprise when the man swept him off his feet a second later. Prompto simply wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and buried his head in his shoulder. Breathing in the faint scent of what remained of Gladio’s shower gel, Prompto focused on calming his mind. Not having to deal with the world right now sounded like a great idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go wait in the car. I’ve alerted the police, and they’ll be here soon,” Ignis announced as he led the way back outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stealing money,” Prompto whispered in Gladio’s ear as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he created that BC4EVA account. I’m sure of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio hummed in response but didn’t say anything more as he maneuvered them into the backseat of Ignis’ car.  Prompto finally relaxed once the door had been shut.  He was safe; this whole stupid charade was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should call your dad to freeze the accounts or something; maybe Nyx hasn’t transferred the money yet,” Prompto suggested from his secure spot nestled in Gladio’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a minute.” Gladio sighed.  “I wanna savor this moment a little bit longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may not have much time I’m afraid,” Ignis chipped in apologetically. “I see my friend from the station has arrived.  I’ll go explain things as best I can, but they will want to talk with you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wished he could hide; he didn’t want to talk to anyone.  Gladio picked up on his mood instantly and began rubbing his back. “I know you don’t want to deal with this, but the sooner we tackle it all, the sooner we can relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but this was too much.  Who plots and plans like this?  Nyx lied to all of us, even his girlfriend Luna.”      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait? How do you know about Luna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was here,” Prompto huffed. “She wanted to untie me, but Nyx bullied her into going with him to the airport.  He said she was an accomplice to kidnapping and theft.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, he’s a rotten bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had a net gun, though. That was cool,” Prompto offered blankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A net gun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what he got me with when I went into his apartment to look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t there. Who told you I was there?” Gladio demanded, but his anger was not directed towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto paused and frowned. “You told me. You sent me a text message.” Fishing out his phone, Prompto showed him. That made Gladio’s frown deepen further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That asshat figured out how to send messages that looked like they came from me. I wonder if it’s because I use a work phone.  Nyx would have had access to it for updates and new apps, though that still doesn’t explain why Luna texted me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up straighter, Prompto realized what had happened.  “He had her phone. I remember she asked for it back.  He must have sent you those messages and sent me the ones saying to come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something? You might get upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Prompto waited to see what Gladio might say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you go into Nyx’s apartment? Even if you thought I was there, why not call me first to check?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did call!” Prompto exclaimed. “I called both you and Ignis.  The calls never connected.  Stupid head probably had a freaking jammer in his car or something,” grumbled Prompto. “That makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean he had a net gun for crying out loud. I wouldn’t be surprised if he owned a cell phone jammer, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio nodded but still seemed to have something on his mind. “So the only reason you went along with whatever he told you was that you thought I was there?” he tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The messages he’d sent earlier, the ones that weren’t from you but were, they said you were in trouble.  I only wanted to help,” he muttered.  “Nyx even lied and told me Ravus had sent me that crazy letter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too good for this world,” Gladio whispered right before he leaned in and kissed him for a third time.  This kiss lasted longer - so long, in fact, it had to be interrupted by Ignis rapping on the window glass.  It appeared their alone time was over for now.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Solved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s gonna be alright?” Gladio asked quietly while peering over to the man in question.  Prompto was fast asleep tucked under Gladio’s arm with his head resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think he’s fine.  He managed to retell all of us the entire story without incident, which is a good sign,” Ardyn offered with a smile.  “I’m so thankful you both found him in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we had quite an adventure this morning,” replied Ignis, who for once didn’t look like he was attempting to catch a criminal.  His hair gel had loosened its death grip, and he’d removed his tie. “He must be exhausted after everything that’s occurred today.  The trip down to the station to file an official report wasn’t exactly quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over. That’s what matters.” Gladio sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx and Luna are still at large, are they not?” Ardyn queried with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s a wanted man now, so he’s most likely sipping on a bloody mary or something at the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddance. He was a troublemaker,” quipped Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t know until Monday if you successfully stopped the transaction, correct?” Ardyn checked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it worked in our favor that today was a Sunday.  I’m wondering if Nyx took that into account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps he got his days mixed up. Being unemployed will do that to you,” huffed Ardyn. “I’ve been stuck here working, and I have a hard time keeping up with the days of the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly at the comment, Gladio hoped they’d catch a break with the bank.  Time would tell, and at the moment, they could do nothing more than rest and wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t I drive you both home?” Ignis asked while scooting forward to stand.  “I, for one, would love to relax and recoup my energy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve got the season finale of my soap to watch later.  I agree with Ignis. Go and rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking Prompto up took some time, but he eventually roused enough for Gladio to help him upright.  After saying their goodbyes to Ardyn, the three of them piled into Ignis’ car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where you’d like to go?” Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow.  “Prompto’s place is on the way to your condo or I can leave you both at Prompto’s.  Whatever you wish is fine with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since he’d woken up, Prompto added his opinion. “Can we </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>swing by my apartment so I can pick up some stuff and then go to your place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind waiting a few minutes while Prompto packs a bag, do you, Ignis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven’s no. First stop, Prompto’s apartment,” Ignis announced as he started the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio opted to go with Prompto as he went upstairs to pack a few things.  When he started grabbing extra stuff to shove in Prompto’s suitcase, the blond didn’t comment, though he was sure he’d caught a shy smile directed his way.  So sue him. He wanted to hang out more.  Maybe one night wasn’t enough to satisfy Gladio’s desires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, they were back in Ignis’ car heading to his place.  The detective promised to call if any other developments came to light.  Gladio doubted there would be any other news until Monday.  Nyx and Luna had skipped the county at this point.  Figuring out how to repair the damage that was done and moving forward were his new priorities.  After, of course, spoiling the shit out of Prompto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion clung to Prompto as they both piled onto the elevator. Even after a nap at Ardyn’s place, he looked out of it.  Wondering what might help Prompto relax, Gladio mentioned the first thing that came to mind. “Are you up for taking a nice hot bath and then eating dinner in front of the TV?”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Prompto replied shyly.  “Um, did you mean taking a bath together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio caught on pretty quick that Prompto was nervous about the prospect of being naked around him. “Whatever you want, really. I can leave you to soak and get puny, or I can sit with you on the floor.  You decide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s shoulders relaxed a hair; he’d been worried about them taking a bath together, it seemed.  “I’d like it if you sat with me once I’m comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Gladio enthused with a grin.  Unlocking the door, he ushered them into the space and herded Prompto straight to the master bathroom.  “I’ll get the water started for ya.  I don’t have anything fancy for bubble baths, but I know what will work instead,” he teased while running out to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was sitting on the edge of the bath messing with the knobs when he returned holding the dish soap.  “It makes bubbles, so who cares that it’s not lavender-scented or some bullshit.” Gladio laughed as he squirted a hefty amount into the bath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom used to do that for me when I was little. I liked all the bubbles it would make.”  Prompto smiled knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine, too. I still had to use the bar of soap to scrub all the dirt away, but you can make some huge bubbles with this stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sense a future challenge with talk like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m game if you are, but not today.  I’ll go find you a bathrobe, and then when you’re ready, call me and I’ll come sit with you.” Stepping out, Gladio closed the door and wandered off to his closet to see what he could offer Prompto.  His suitcase had been packed with more everyday items in mind, not luxuriating after a hot bath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Prompto called for him. Opening the door slowly revealed Prompto already up to his neck in bubbles.  Guess the dish soap did the trick.  Grinning like an idiot, he grabbed a towel and plopped down on the floor.  “Feel good?” Prompto only managed a slight hum and nod; clearly, he was enjoying his bath.  “Do you want to talk about anything specific or nothing at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. I just like hearing the sound of your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s the case, I can read out loud to you.” Rushing up out of the room, he grabbed a copy of the book he was currently working through. They were his guilty pleasures, otherwise known as trashy romance novels. Reading to Prompto helped pass the time. The blond’s sighs and breathy giggles filled the small space as he read through the silliness. Astrals, he could get used to this kinda thing.  Being around Prompto was intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio carried on easily, though he had a little moment of worry when he’d read a particularly terrible part and received no response from Prompto.  Looking over revealed the man had fallen asleep.  Happy that he’d offered him a towel to rest his neck on earlier, Gladio continued reading silently.  Leaning up against the edge of the tub, Gladio slung his arm over and dipped his fingers into the water.  Playing with the bubbles on the surface, he monitored the water temperature while Prompto slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bath began to get lukewarm he gently tapped Prompto’s cheek to wake him.  The most beautiful blue eyes slowly opened, accompanied by a blinding smile.  “Hey, sunshine. I think you are getting a little too wrinkly in there.  Wanna get out and sit with me on the sofa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do about dinner?” Prompto inquired as he sat up and reached for the drain.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning on ordering delivery so I could pay more attention to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed something fierce at that admission but still kept his cool. “What kind of attention?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, guess you’ll just have to come find me in the living room and find out,” he teased before patting the countertop to alert Prompto of what he’d left there.  “In case you wanted a bathrobe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes lit up when he noticed. “Thanks! I’ll be taking advantage of that for sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his approval, Gladio left to go prepare the living room.  As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t leaving the comfort of his unit for at least two days.  Noct already knew he wasn’t coming in tomorrow, and Prompto, bless his sweet soul, didn’t have anything urgent going on either.  He’d solved the mystery of the missing money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling on the plush robe Gladio left him, Prompto groaned happily as he felt the fabric. Despite having a rollercoaster of a weekend, he was feeling relaxed.  Gladio had a lot to do with that at the moment.  The man was being so kind and working to make sure he felt comfortable.  His initial worry about not being ready to be in the bath together didn’t even come up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soaking in the wonderfully hot water had loosened his muscles significantly. Getting tackled and tied to a chair wasn’t good for the body, not that he thought it would ever be.  Taking a deep breath, Prompto peered into the mirror to check his appearance.  Satisfied that he was presentable, he went to find Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised, he was waiting for him on the sofa. Gladio was surrounded by a mountain of pillows and blankets looking very proud of himself. “I rearranged a little,” he supplied with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, I love it!  We’re not leaving this room ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so I ordered some food. Hopefully, you’ll like it.  I think we’ve got about thirty minutes before it arrives, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, I wonder what we’ll do in the meantime?” Prompto whined while traipsing over to the sofa and collapsing on all the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things!” Gladio exclaimed right before he pounced and began tickling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess the walls of Gladio’s condo were pretty thick since no one came and complained.  Prompto was sure he was squealing like a kid with Gladio’s fingers digging into his ribs.  Somehow, the man managed to make his way past Prompto’s flailing arms to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.  How he was able to do this without getting smacking in the head was beyond Prompto.  Thankfully, this meant the tickling had stopped. Gladio was currently pouring all his energy into stealing every last ounce of air Prompto needed to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering hands and lips were making Prompto gasp in pleasure.  He’d wanted to kiss Gladio so badly after their date, but it hadn’t worked out.  Now he was savoring each touch like it was his last.  “Gla—Gladio, oh my gods, this is amazing,” he praised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting – to – do – this – since I saw – you on the – steps of the – museum,” Gladio offered in between kisses.  “Those tight jeans and I --,” Gladio hissed with a face that meant he was enjoying the memory. “I’ve wanted to kiss you senseless since then,” he growled playfully before diving back in to do something salacious to Prompto’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having no choice but to simply melt into the sofa with Gladio’s crushing, but welcome weight pinning him down, Prompto keened softly at all the attention.  Squirming slightly when Gladio reached the junction of neck and shoulder Prompto thought his head was going to explode.  “What-what about you?” rasped Prompto, “I wanna make you feel good too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do already,” Gladio whispered in his ear as he left a trail of kisses up his jaw.  “Relax. I’m gonna take care of you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Prompto squeaked with worry.  He liked what they were doing, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to push any further than this tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t freak out,” Gladio replied, wide-eyed. Maybe he’d noticed his trepidation.  “We’ll only do what we both agree to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding quickly, Prompto pulled Gladio back down so they could kiss again.  He liked kissing Gladio, and right now he was being singularly minded.  Losing himself in the moment, Prompto yelped loudly when the door buzzed.  “Who’s that?” he asked with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, calm down. It’s the food.  I’ll go get it.  Take a breath for me – yeah, that’s it,” Gladio instructed as he rubbed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just wasn’t prepared,” he offered apologetically.  His nerves hadn’t settled as much as he thought after all.  Once Gladio figured he was okay, he went to answer the door.   Tensing up briefly until he heard someone talking about what was in each bag, Prompto sighed in relief.  It was really the delivery guy, nothing scary or weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio came back over after he’d stopped by the kitchen to grab some napkins; everything else, it seemed, was in the take out bag.  When the smell of hot rice and curry hit his nose, Prompto realized how hungry he’d been.  Making grabby hands at the container when Gladio unpacked the items made the larger man laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he wasn’t allowed to dig in until Gladio claimed one last kiss before dinner.  They ate in relative silence, enjoying the flavors and each other’s company.  When the meal was finished, a movie was selected and mostly ignored while they kissed some more.  Prompto could get used to this kind of after-dinner activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much later, after the forgotten movie had ended and the sofa had been abandoned, Prompto was comfortably nestled next to Gladio and tucked under his massive comforter.  Gladio was softly snoring but still had a fairly strong grip around his waist.  Wiggling to be even closer, Prompto let out a content sigh as he rested his head on Gladio’s chest.  In an ironic way, Nyx had brought them together.  Prompto wasn’t about to thank the jerk for it, but he knew he’d found something special in Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had so much more to learn and explore together.  The night had only been filled with lots of little loving touches and hugs, but that was enough for Prompto.  They could ease into other things in the future.  For now, he was elated to simply exist with Gladio by his side.  They had so much fun together and there were so many more squirrels to feed.  This was only the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto was sure he’d just seen Ravus, which was a pretty noticeable thing.  The man was super tall and had platinum blond hair that almost looked like snow.  Gladio and he had gone ashore briefly to check out a farmers market, and that was when Prompto saw him. The guy looked like he was headed somewhere specific, but when Prompto ran to get a better look, Ravus was gone. </p>
<p>Sighing in frustration, he sought out Gladio to tell him.  His boyfriend’s reaction, though, was unexpected.  Gladio seemed nonplussed by the idea that Ravus was on the same tiny island they were.  “Maybe he needed a vacation,” Gladio had said with a wave of his hand as he perused a nearby fruit stand. Sure, a vacation. That didn’t sound plausible.  </p>
<p>“Did you find him and not tell me?” asked Prompto with narrowed eyes.  The blush slowly creeping up Gladio’s neck gave him his answer. “Oh em gee, you did! Where is he?  I wanna go see. He’s probably living in a cave or something.” Prompto mused.     </p>
<p>“I’m not one hundred percent sure he’s here, Prom, I gotta check first.” </p>
<p>“He must be. That’s why Ravus is here too.  You both are closing in on your target.” </p>
<p>“I think Ravus might be here for his sister more than Nyx,” Gladio offered quietly.  “I don’t think living the life of a beach bum has suited her well.”</p>
<p>Prompto snorted at the thought of Nyx and Luna roughing it these past six months. The money transfer had never gone through, so the pair had been stuck on some tiny island in the Bahamas ever since.  Serves him right for acting like such a jerk!</p>
<p>He was about to ask again if Gladio had any more information when Ravus suddenly appeared at the next stand over.  He was staring at something in the distance and hadn’t noticed them yet. </p>
<p>“Ravus?” Gladio ventured as they approached the man. </p>
<p>He looked over in surprise, offering a curt nod before looking back at the beach. </p>
<p>“Uh, are you here by yourself?” Gladio asked.</p>
<p>Ravus held up his hand to shush them but didn’t answer. Okay, this guy was as weird as his sister.  Shaking his head, Prompto turned away and finally saw what Ravus had been looking at. There was a guy on the nearby beach with a metal detector wearing a knit cap and a sweater two sizes too big. Memories of having been lied to and shot with a damned net gun flashed through his head. </p>
<p>Without pause, Prompto grabbed the nearest thing he could reach and hurled it at the unsuspecting figure on the beach.  Both Ravus and Gladio flinched when the sizable mango he’d selected made contact.  A guttural yell sounded loudly, indicating that he’d inflicted some damage.  Nyx was frantically looking around, trying to figure out what had happened, when he saw them. </p>
<p>Prompto wasn’t sure what to expect.  He knew Gladio would protect him if Nyx tried to make trouble, but he’d just chucked a hard object at the man’s head.  Who knew what he’d do next?  Neither of them had time to dwell on that, though.  During the short time frame in which Prompto had thrown the fruit, Ravus had disappeared.  Well, not entirely. </p>
<p>A lithe, light-haired figure was running at top speed towards Nyx. However, his attentions were on Gladio and him, not Ravus, who was about to make his life even worse.  Another pained yell escaped Nyx as he was tackled from behind and sent sprawling into the sand face first.  Ravus wasted no time in flipping him over and clocking Nyx in the nose. </p>
<p>Without so much as a rude gesture, Ravus got up, brushed himself off, and calmly walked away as if he’d never done such a thing in his life.  Gladio was crying from laughing so hard at the sight.  Nyx was still writhing on the ground screaming about his nose and making himself the latest tourist attraction on the island.</p>
<p>“We should get back to the boat, right?” Prompto asked giddily.</p>
<p>Gladio still couldn’t speak due to his raucous laughter. The man simply nodded and pointed back to the mango stand.  Right, he should probably pay for the mango he literally threw away.  He ended up buying a whole tray to take with them.  The vendor merely smiled at him as he paid and turned to leave.    </p>
<p>Gladio had suggested they charter a sailboat for a short trip to help them relax.  They’d all been working hard to revamp the systems at A.I. to ensure nothing would get stolen in the future.  This little vacation was a treat and a mental recharge.  The boat had enough room for them and a small crew, so it was a nice getaway from the hustle and bustle of society.  Prompto decided he would wait until later when they were ensconced in their cabin to ask about Nyx.  Gladio had to have been tipped off about the mans’ whereabouts to want to visit this particular island. </p>
<p>Prompto was satisfied with how things had turned out.  He had an amazing boyfriend, he loved his job working with Ardyn, and he’d just fulfilled his pipe dream of taking Nyx down a peg.  All in all, things were going well. </p>
<p>They left the island port that night, their mission accomplished.  The rest of the trip Prompto spent napping with Gladio and basking in what was becoming the best thing he could have ever wished for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END!! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr if you want.  Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles.  <a href="https://bgn846.tumblr.com/">BGN846 Blog</a></p>
<p>or Twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en"> BGN846 Twitter</a></p>
<p>Please don't copy or plagiarize my work.  Thanks!  Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>